Cirque Du Soleil
by nosserate
Summary: Bella lives in Las Vegas with everyone else. They are all gymnists for the Cirque Du Soleil Mystere show. Bella has always love Edward and now she might get the chance to let him know.All human.A/J R/Em and E/B. Please, review. FINAL CHAPTER POSTED.
1. Prologue

**A/N This is my first fan fic and I hope you will be completely honest with me, please. I want to know if I am really good, so tell the truth. I was inspired by this story when I went to Las Vegas and saw the Cirque Du Soleil show(it was awesome), and I thought it would be cool to write about it for Twilight. I tried to think of something that would be totally original, and I think I might have found it. So here is the Prologue.**

**Me: Edward, don't make me say it.**

**Edward smiles: But you have to.**

**Me: Do I really?**

**Edward nods: Yes. **

**Me: Fine. I do not own Twilight nor the Cirques Du Soleil show.**

**Edward smiles again: Thank you.**

Everyone has they're own dreams. Some kids want to be doctors, others want to be teachers, and some want to be cops. Not me. I've always wanted to express in a better way, and I have found it.

Las Vegas is called Sin City. It is known for its casinos, bars, and even strippers too. But it is also known as the place of inspiration. They have always said, 'If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere.' That was what I intended to do.

After leaving my home in Phoenix after my nineteenth birthday, I moved to Las Vegas with my brother, Emmett. He thought it would be cool, but I came for a bigger reason.

I had always been a clumsy kid when I was younger, and my mother thought it would be a great idea to put me in ballet, thank Renee. Note the sarcasm. It didn't work out, so I stumbled my way into gymnastics. I was uneasy at the time, but it soon became my life. It even helped with my balance, now thanks is real. I spent my whole life training in gymnastics, and I found my calling finally. The Cirque Du Soleil theater. I moved down here and got the job on the spot.

The whole cast is like one big happy family, and we were settled in. Emmett became a stage hand for the props and he's as happy as can be, and I am one of the stars of the show. I have a few close friends, and we are now all connected.

Emmett is dating Rosalie, who has a brother, Jasper, who is dating, Alice, who has a brother named Edward. Sigh.

Edward. I've known Edward for about a year now, and there are absolutely no words to describe him. He is a terrific dancer and extremely flexible. He's part of my show as well, and most people would envy his talents. His whole passion is art and doing what we do is the most bravest thing of all.

Are show is not just about flipping in the air and doing back bends, no. It is a story without words. A story that comes together in the movements we posses. We all work together to create a love story on stage that makes everyone take a real look. We are the main attraction for the Treasure Island Hotel.

We are the performers for Cirques Du Soleil.

**Okay, this is just a glimpse. I'm working on the first chapter now and I would really like your thoughts on this. Once again, I tried to make something original, and I hope you help me out a little. So, please, review for me.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N Thanks so much for putting me on story alerts. It made me extremely happy at the moment. Special thanks to kylemaca77 for reviewing my story. You're awesome. So here is the first official chapter of my story. Once again, please be completely honest with me. **

**Me: Please don't make me say it again.**

**Edward gave me a dazzling smile: Say it, please.**

**Me: But why would I?**

**Edward starts hypnotizing me: Say it for me. **

**Me: OH, all right. I do not own Twilight or the Cirque Du Soleil show. Are you happy?**

**Edward: Extremely.**

Being in a hurry is not always a good thing. Especially when you're me. But the problem is that I overslept, yet again, and now I am almost ten minutes late for our cast meeting. This will go over well…not really.

I rounded the corner quickly…an I came to a solid wall. The impact was hard, and the next thing I knew, I was falling backwards. Then, I was caught by warm arms locking around me, keeping me from hitting the concrete floor. When I caught my breath, I looked up at my savior.

And my breath caught right in my throat this time.

A pair of very green eyes stared back at me, and it was part of the complete masterpiece that was his face. His messy bronze hair seemed extremely attractive today, and it took all I had not to run my fingers through it. Instead, I continued to look into those gorgeous green eyes.

Green eyes that belonged to Edward Cullen.

He flashed a small smile, "Are you okay?"

I swallowed and somehow managed to nod, "I'm fine." At least my voice came out clear and steady. Edward released his hold on me and steadied me on my feet. I missed the contact immediately.

"Thanks for your help." Again, my voice was steady and clear. Point for me.

Edward flashed another perfect smile, "Your welcome. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He acted like he had no idea what today was.

I frowned, "We have the weekly meeting today?" It sounded like a question.

He surprised me by chuckling, "Bella, Rosalie rescheduled that for tomorrow. Didn't she tell you?" Oh, great.

I felt my cheeks heat up a little, "I guess I forgot or something." That's an understatement, Bella.

Edward sobered up, "She had to go to a company meeting instead today, and won't be back until tomorrow. Emmett-" I cut him off.

"Went with her." I grinned, "You'd think they lived together as much time as they spend together. Emmett's been getting annoying lately." Annoying didn't even cover it.

He laughed, "Emmett is annoying on a normal biases, Bella."

"Maybe, but its gotten worse since he started dating Rosalie." I wrinkled my nose, "I would know considering I live with him."

"Okay, you can have that one." His green eyes sparkled a little and I had to blinked to comprehend anything.

I looked down, "I guess, I'll go find Alice. Have you seen her today?" It wasn't like I was going to go back home now.

Edward nodded and gestured down the hall, "She's was practicing earlier, but now I think she went to the break room."

"Okay, thanks. See you later, Edward." He nodded to me and I turned down the hall where he suggested.

When I didn't see him anymore, I released the breath I didn't know I had been holding. That went real smooth compared to other times. You'd think after a year of knowing him, I'd get used to his perfection by now. But I wasn't. No one could get used to Edward.

I went into the room at the end and Alice was dancing around while munching on a granola bar.

She turned to me and bounced over to me, "Bella! What are you doing here so early?" The little ball of sunshine.

"I forgot about Rosalie canceling out meeting, so I showed up. What are you doing here?" No need to tell her about Edward right now.

Alice shrugged, "Jazz is here. He just left downstairs to get the CD player. I wanted to get extra practice in today." Of course. She studied my very closely, "Who did you talk to today?" Oh, no. She held that suspicion gaze of hers.

I swallowed hard, "Just Edward." My voice suddenly became very small.

She broke into a smile, "Well, that explains it."

I frowned, "Explains what?" Now I was confused.

Alice giggled, "Bella, you are flustered and glowing right now. And there is also a slight blush stained on your cheeks, you're easy to read." Great.

Another blush crept on my cheeks as I looked away from her, and I changed the subject, "So, do you need any help?" I don't think I fooled her though.

She narrowed her eyes, "Bella, did you say more then five sentences to him at all?" What is it with this pixy?

I put a hand on my hips, "As a matter of fact, I said exactly thirteen sentences to him."

Alice shrugged it off, "Okay, then. Oh, before I forget, Rosalie is posting the spots tomorrow morning."

My breath caught, "Already?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm sure you have an amazing part, it's well deserved." Her enthusiasm brightened me up a little.

"Thanks, Alice." It was supposed to be our biggest show yet, and I was really excited about it. This was something I had been waiting for ever since I moved here.

The door opened and we both turned our heads to see Jasper walking in with a CD player in hand. Alice sighed next to me, and I didn't need to look at her to now that she was looking at him dreamily. They were not as bad as Rosalie and Emmett, but sometimes it made you want to look away from such private moments.

Jasper set it down on the table and looked at me, "Hey, Bella.""Hi, Jasper. Did you know about Rosalie changing the meeting?" Surely I wasn't the only one.

He nodded, "Of course. She's my sister after all." Well, duh, Bella. Being around Edward made me disoriented sometimes. It was something I couldn't get over just yet.

I sighed, "Okay, I'm going out for breakfast." They both were staring at each other, so I took that as a cue to leave already.

I was on my out the door, when somebody called my name.

I turned around and cringed a little, "Oh, Hi, Jacob." That guy gave me the creeps.

Jacob jogged over to me and smiled, "Where are you off to?" His eyes swept over me, and I stepped back a little towards the door.

"I'm just going out for a bit." I knew better than to tell him I was going for food, because he would invite himself a long. What a pig.

"Do you want company?" His eyes seemed to completely take in my body as I took another step out the door.

I shook my head, "Not really. I'll see you later, Jacob." He didn't get a chance to protest as I hurried out the door.

Out on the sidewalk, I could breathe in the fresh air.

The city was full of excitement today as the taxi cabs rushed by and people walked down the streets. The city was a great thing if you were used to it, but sometimes it could be a little annoying when it was packed with tourists. But this was the Vegas life for me. I couldn't really complain either.

I was about to cross the street when somebody grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back, just in time as a car flew by at the place I almost stepped out by.

I gasped and looked at my savior, "Oh, my gosh. Thank you…again." The blush formed on my cheeks as Edward stared at me. He was probably wondering if this was a normal thing for me. It almost was.

Edward smiled, "Your welcome. So, where are you going?" His eyes brightened up a little in curiosity.

I looked at the ground, "I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast yet, so I thought I'd get something."

"Mind if I join you?" My eyes snapped back up to his face as he waited patiently for my answer.

I finally found my voice, "Sure." I didn't know what to say after that, so we both crossed the street at that time.

We decided n a small café and when we sat down, we actually had a nice conversation. I was nervous the whole time, but he never seemed to notice that. We talked for what seemed like hours, before my phone rang.

I grabbed it out of my pocket and didn't need to look at the name to know who it was, "Hey, Rose."

"Hi, Bella. I came back early and I need you all here, but have you seen Edward?" She sounded a little tired.

My eyes flickered to Edward, he was getting the check.

"He's right here." I studied the pattern on the cloth as she gasped.

"Wow. I never thought I would see the day. So, hurry up and get your butts here."

"Okay, we'll be there." She hung up on me.

I looked back at Edward, "That was Rosalie. She's back early and needs us there pronto."

He stood up and we both left for the studio.

Rose was flipping out when we got there.

"It's about time. Do you realize that I have been waiting on you for almost fifteen minutes? I told you to hurry."

I sighed, "We're here now, so what's up?"

Rosalie put her hands on her hips as she looked around the room, "I have the sheet here that will decided who gets which part, and I think you'll all be happy about it. We start practicing tomorrow first thing, so hurry up and look at them." She seemed impatient right now.

I walked over where everyone else was standing as we read the sheet and Alice was squealing about how Jasper and her got a romantic part. Most people seemed happy with their choices, and I finally found my name.

I almost fainted right there.

I was partnered with Edward in one of the biggest parts of the whole show. We were supposed to be star-crossed lovers.

**A/N Okay, so please tell me what you think. I really like reviews, and I hope you give me some good ones, but also honest. I'd rather know I sucked then somebody tell me I'm good when they think I'm not. So…please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Don't get nervous

**A/N Thanks for the story alerts guys, and I even got some reviews…but not much. I'd like to give a shout out to my cousin who reviewed this. Kelly, you're awesome. I was really excited that you all liked it so much. So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Me: Edward please don't make me say it this time.**

**Edward looks into my eyes: Please, say it. **

**Me: But I don't want to.**

**Edward: It's the truth. They need the truth.**

**Me: Okay, I'll say it. I do not own Twilight or the Cirque Du Soleil show…but I wish I did. *speaking to herself* Then Edward would be mine…**

**Edward frowns: What did you say? *I laugh evilly as he is confused***

I don't know how I made it through the day after that, but I managed okay. After practically hyperventilating at the meeting, I managed to avoid Edward as I went through the day. But now we are supposed to have our first practice together, and I'm nervous as hell. I just keep reminding myself that Edward is my friend, and that I should just get over my infatuation with him…but it's impossible.

I was brought out of my reverie when I made it in the practice room. I was the only one in here at the moment, so I went over to the bench and set my bag down. I opened the zipper and grabbed my gym shorts and my sports bra before walking into the locker room. I quickly changed and put my clothes in my bag before going to the CD player.

I flipped it on and closed my eyes as the soft music flowed through the air. It always clamed me, and I was thankful that Alice chose all of our music.

I started stretching all of my muscles, and I was lost in my own little world that I didn't even realize that somebody else was in the room. I bent down into a backbend and gasped as I saw an upside down Edward looking at me. He had an amused smile as to taking me off guard.

I smiled slightly, "Hi, Edward."

He returned the smile, "Hello, Bella." He tilted his head a little and I realized that I was still upside down.

I blushed as I pushed myself up and turned to face him. He didn't seem to be amused anymore, he was looking a little frustrated about something.

Then Edward looked apologetic, "Sorry, I'm late. Alice was talking my ear off this morning about how she thought Jasper was going to propose to her." He rolled his eyes, "I think she tends to over exaggerate every detail lately."

I laughed at that, "That's sounds like her, I guess." I was aware of how nervous I was getting again being around him, and I tried my hardest not to let him see that.

That was when Angela walked in. Angela was basically our choreographer, and she was extremely talented. I loved working with her for that reason, and she was just as shy as me.

She smiled at both of us, "You're here. Let's start with a few basic moves first." I gulped a little. "I need you at the center of the room and come together like you are going to do a sort of waltz thing." Her voice was full of authority as she spoke, signaling that she was the boss here.

This time, I wasn't nervous or uncomfortable when Edward got near me. This was my moment, and I was committed to my work. That's what I keep telling myself anyway.

Edward smiled slightly as his arms came around me, one resting on my waist, the other taking my right hand. Angela came over and placed our legs in the right position- my right thigh was touching Edward's leg and my heart beat increased dramatically. Edward looked right into my eyes as Angela gave us our next few instructions. They were pretty basic.

We started off in a dancing swoon, but then I pushed him back as I glided backwards across the room. Angela instructed Edward to glide over to me, and when he got close enough, I was to twirl my way away from him in a ballet motion. We continued this for a while and I practiced a few more techniques with Angela while Edward watched me intently. By the time we were finished for the day, I was exhausted.

Angela was practically glowing, "This was perfect. I knew you guys would be perfect for this part. I told Rosalie this would work." She rambled on and on about how great we were, and I tried my hardest to avoid Edward's gaze. She finally left and I walked over to the bench with Edward as we retrieved our stuff and I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and Edward spoke.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He sounded completely casual.

I looked at him immediately, "I don't think so. Why?" My heart fluttered uncontrollably.

Edward smiled, "Alice invited Jasper and everybody else to go out tonight at this restaurant, and she wanted me to ask you too." He looked eager for my answer. I couldn't deny him.

I smiled whole heartedly, "Sure, I'll come. I just have to go get a shower and I'll meet you at Alice's."

"Great. See you later, Bella."

I nodded and I walked out of the room and down the hall.

As I made it to the exit door, a whistle broke out. I turned, annoyed, and Jacob was eyeing my again. What is it with this guy?

His eyes never left my body as he said, "How's it going, Bella?" Don't lose your temper, Bella.

I faked a small smile, "It's going great. I have to go now." I went to turn to the door, and I heard him mutter to himself. I held in my disgust as I walked out the door. Can't that guy see I don't like him? Some people just can't take a hint.

The walk to my apartment took about fifteen minutes considering tourists were on every corner. I could see that Emmett was home already, but I surprised to see that Rosalie's car wasn't here. That was the first. Before I could even touch the doorknob, it flung open. Emmett looked extremely eager, "Bells, where have you been?" If he didn't look so impatient about something, I would've smacked him.

I rolled my eyes as I stepped inside, "I was working with Edward and Angela today, and I am grown, Emmett." He ignored that comment, "I need your take on something. Rose's birthday is coming up and I have no idea what to get her." No wonder he was sweating bullets. Rosalie was picky when it came to presents- you either gave her what she wanted, or don't bother with a present. Thankfully I talked to Alice the other day.

I smiled, "Calm down, Emmett. She wants that new Prada line that came out two weeks ago." That girl owned way to many purses to be legal. With Rosalie, it was purses. But with Alice…it was millions of shoes. Too many shoes to count with that girl. **(A/N my cousins have the same problem. Ha-ha)**

Emmett looked relieved, "Thanks." He plopped down next to me on the couch and I laughed.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

He looked a little proud of himself, "I've been debating for over four hours now." Wow. That was a new record for him. Emmett never thought of one thing for more than an half of an hour.

I smiled, "Well, problems solved now."

Then his expression changed, "How was practice today?" Emmett's face pulled into a huge grin, while I was sure to be a little pink now.

I avoided his eyes, "It was okay." Thinking of Edward made my cheeks get even hotter now.

Emmett pulled me out of my thoughts when his laughter echoed through the house, "I can't believe that Rose is right. Well, I guess there goes my fifty bucks."

I jerked my head back at him, "What?" He bet on me?

He calmed down a little but he was still grinning from ear to ear making his dimples very visible, "She said that you working with Edward would be a little amusing, because of your little crush you have on him."

I was officially the color of a bright tomato, "I don't have a crush on Edward." Does everyone know about this?

Emmett laughed again, "Bells, I can see it all over your face. You fawn over the guy." Okay, this is very embarrassing.

I couldn't even think of a way to argue him, so I said, "Please, don't tell him, Emmett."

He surprised me by becoming very serious, "I won't. Wouldn't want to ruin my little sister's chances now, would I?" His lips turned into a small smile.

I sighed in relief that time, "Thanks, Emmett." Then, I stood up, "I've got to get a shower."

His nose wrinkled in disgust, "I thought I smelled something." I chunked a pillow at him before I hurried into my bathroom.

While I had my shower and I got dressed, I waited in my room until it was time to go. I turned on my MP3 and listened to a song I loved.

**I was the one you went to.**

**I was the one who told you what to do.**

**But something inside of me lost control.**

**Now I'm feeling broken up and not completely whole.**

**I don't know what's happening to me.**

**What on earth could it be?**

**When you touched or even got near me,**

**I went completely out-of-this-world crazy.**

**And I'm still trying to figure out just what it was,**

**And maybe just maybe it's because…**

**Oh, I don't know if it's true.**

**But Maybe, possibly, I was falling in love with you.**

**No, I never wanted to fall like this.**

**There's just maybe something I could've missed.**

**Maybe I'm thinking of what we still could be.**

**I guess even I could try to see…No, no, no.**

**I don't know what's happening to me.**

**What on earth could it be? **

**When you touched or even got near me,**

**I went completely out-of-this-world crazy.**

**And I'm still trying to figure out what is was,**

**And maybe just maybe it's because…**

**Oh, I don't know if it's true.**

**But maybe, possibly, I was falling in love with you.**

**I now know it's true.**

**I love you.**

I was lost in my own little world, that I didn't realize what time it was. Emmett, however, was banging on my door. Very loudly I might add.

His voice came through, "Bella, it's time to go now. Rosalie is here with Alice, Jasper, and Edward." My heart fluttered at hearing that.

"I'm coming." I looked in my mirror and sighed at my reflection. "You have to get over this crush, Bella. He might not even like you in that way. Don't get your heart broken." I closed my eyes tightly and opened them before going in the living room with everyone.

**A/N Okay, here's the next chapter. I think I might do an Edward POV, but I'm not quite sure. Let me know whether you want me to or not. Also, this song is called Falling In Love. I can't tell you who wrote it, because that is personal to me. Just kidding…I wrote it. Anyways, please review this chapter. If you have any suggestions on this story, feel free to voice your opinions. Thanks, for reading this!**


	4. Chapter 3: I Don't Get Drunk!

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and your welcome for the shout out Kelly. I knew you was waiting on this so here it is finally. **

**Me: Edward, I told you I was just kidding. **

**Edward: How do I know that?**

**Me: Because I don't own Twilight. If I don't own Twilight, I don't own you. *speaking to herself* But someday I will. Then Bella can't have you anymore…**

**Edward: What?! **

**Me: Oh, nothing….**

We ended up eating at the Rain Forest restaurant and We waited to be seated while Emmett was looking around. I waited patiently beside Alice trying hard not to glance to much at Edward every time his eyes seemed to wander to me, and I blushed every single time. I was sure that my cheeks were permanently stained pink at this time, and that made me blush harder.

Finally, the hostess led us to this table in the back and we all seated in an orderly fashion. Jasper was seated beside Alice, Emmett sat beside Rosalie, and I sat beside Edward. This wasn't uncomfortable at all…note sarcasm. Alice was completely talkative though.

"This place is so cool. Look at the stars and everything." She pointed to the fake sky and sure enough, there were small little lights all above us. I had to admit, it did look pretty cool.

Jasper just smiled at her, "Alice, you know that's just lights, don't you?"

Alice barely even glanced at him as she said, "It's still cool. Don't you think Emmett?"

But Emmett wasn't even paying attention to her. He was watching somebody who I could overhear ordering desert. I think they said volcano.

I looked at Emmett, "What are you staring at?"

He held up a hand at me, "Just watch." Everyone else turned to stare too and next thing you know, the waiter brings out this huge brownie desert piled high with ice cream and other sweet things. I guessed that was the volcano.

And that was when a voice boomed, "Volcano!" It rang so loud, I put my hands up to my ears. Then the other waiters said the same thing just as loudly as they brought the desert to the woman that ordered it.

I looked at Emmett and he had a thoughtful look on his face. I shrugged it off as our own waiter came to us.

She looked at all of us, but lingered on Edward, "What can I get you?" I noticed she was talking only to him.

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett both said, "Bud Light." The waitress wrote that down quickly and turned to Alice who replied, "Pink Squirrel." She scribbled it down and Rosalie said, "Pina Colada." When she turned to me I didn't think twice before saying, "Strawberry Dackarie" I loved those things. It was like a strawberry slushy with alcohol. She wrote it down and left without another word.

Alice looked at me, "Is that the only thing you drink, Bella?"

I shrugged, "It's the only thing I can drink without getting drunk and puking." They all laughed at that.

Edward smiled, "Have you ever tried anything else?"

"Well, I've tried a lot of things. But a Strawberry Dackarie is the only thing I can keep down." I paused, "Besides, I like strawberries."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Really?"

Emmett cut me off before I could say anything, "Bella's got an infatuation with strawberries, Edward. She has strawberry shampoo, body wash, lotion, yogurt, her favorite cake and ice cream is strawberry, and now it's her drink." He grinned, "She's addicted."

I blushed a little, "Am not. I just happen to like the way it smells and tastes thanks very much."

"Well, smelling like a strawberry isn't very manly if you ask me." Maybe he shouldn't use my shampoo then. I was about to tell him that when Rosalie cut in.

"I think it smells good on you, Emmy." She batted her long eyelashes at him and he immediately got distracted. I looked away before anything could blind me permanently.

Alice was speaking to Jasper about some other decorations in here, so I turned my attention to Edward.

He was watching me and I blushed a little.

Then he surprised me by saying, "That blush looks perfect with your skin tone you know." He was simply making a statement of fact, and I felt another blush spread across my cheeks at it. Perfect.

The waitress returned with our drinks and set them in front us. I immediately took a sip out of my light up drink. She looked at us with an annoyed look.

"Are you ready for your food now?"

Alice immediately said a shrimp plate, Jasper and Emmett went for the steak. Rosalie got a salad. Edward got some kind of seafood basket and I went ahead and just got the coconut shrimp plate. Everyone was satisfied as the waiter left again and I took another drink as I saw her look back at Edward. I couldn't really blame her considering I had trouble speaking to him half the time. But still, I didn't like it.

Alice lifted her glass as I turned my head back to them, "Let's toast. To the new show." We all lifted our glasses with her and clinked them together softly and I locked gazes with Edward as we brought our drinks back and took a small drink of it. Edward smiled and I returned it with a small blush. Typical me.

I vaguely remember even taking a lot of sips, because I finished my drink before I even realized it. Alice's was gone as well as Emmett's. But Emmett drank beer like I would water. Rosalie started rubbing her temples, "I am so glad we're out tonight. I'm sick of work."

Emmett started rubbing her shoulders, "Hard day?"

She nodded, "They are already pushing me to get the show ready two weeks before it's actually supposed to be."

I frowned, "But then we'd have to work double time."

"Exactly. That's why I told them we couldn't do it in the first place. We can't afford to have people work the extra days and the show at the same time, it isn't fair."

Edward looked thoughtful, "Why don't you tell them it won't work?"

Rosalie looked defeated, "I already tried that. They completely ignore everything I say now." She took a long drink of her Pina Colada and finished it.

At that time, the waitress came back with our food and she refilled our drinks for us as we started eating.

My shrimp was extremely good and I savored every minute of it as I ate all of it. Emmett was cutting into his meat as though it was about to disappear any minute now and he ended up losing his grip on the fork, sending it across the room. We all started laughing and he finally sobered saying, "That wasn't funny." Then he stole my fork.

I just rolled my eyes, "I think your steak is going to stay on your plate if you stop trying to tear it apart like that."

He shrugged and continued chopping it up.

I ended up drinking three drinks before we even finished our food. I was actually keeping up with Emmet considering he was on his fourth. Alice was still on her second which looked almost untouched. I was guessing she didn't want to overdo it tonight.

Then Emmett went to the waitress we had and spoke a few words to her before returning back to the table. We all looked up at him suspiciously and he looked completely innocent.

"What are you looking at?"

We shrugged it off and two minutes later, we hear, "Volcano." We all look over to see the waitress bringing it to our table and the other words are echoed all over the room. It was so humiliating.

I glared at Emmett as he grinned, "You did this on purpose."

He laughed, "I think it's cool."

We all rolled our eyes.

Emmett ate his desert faster than I had ever seen anyone eat before and I wondered how he never got fat. He must have some metabolism.

We finished our drinks and paid for the food before heading into the casino part. We decided against gambling and got our taxi's outside.

I knew my head was already swirling before we even got out at my apartment, but I tried ignoring it as much as possible. I hated to admit that I was actually drunk.

When everyone got out, I felt my stomach swim. I didn't even get a chance to speak to anyone as I rushed to the bathroom and through my head over the toilet. It was only when I was done puking that I realized someone was holding my hair back.

I flushed as I heard, "I thought you didn't get sick off of those Strawberry Dackarie's?" His velvet voice sounded worried.

I used my sleeve to wipe my mouth off before lifting my head up, "I think I might've overdone it tonight."

Edward smiled, "Understandable. How are you feeling now?"

"Like I'm going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." I stood up and immediately started brushing my teeth. "Where's everyone else?"

He didn't answer at first as he watched me, then he replied, "Emmett and Rosalie crashed in his room, Alice and Jasper are in the kitchen cooking macaroni." He leaned against the doorframe and I tried not to feel self conscious as I spit into the sink before looking back at him.

"Sorry you had to see that. I usually don't get sick." I felt my flushed cheeks heat up again.

Edward shrugged it off, "It's fine. But I think you need to go lay down, because you're swaying on our feet." I didn't even notice until then- I was used to not being steady on my feet.

I nodded and walked out of the bathroom to my door of my room. But when I opened it, my foot caught my other one and I felt myself lean closer and closer to the floor. I waited for the impact, but instead, I felt warm arms catch me. I blushed as I looked up at Edward, who's saved me three times now.

"Thanks."

He was amused again, "I think I should help you." I was about to protest when he swept me off of my feet. Literally, he picked me up bridal style and carried me into my room. He set me down on my bed and I was feeling dizzy again.

I was aware of him placing a blanket around me, and then I swear I heard him whisper.

"Good night, my Bella." But I think I was so drunk I think I hallucinated that part.

The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

**A/N Okay here it is. Hope you guys like it. Also, Edward's POV next chapter. I'm working on it right now at the moment and I hope I do Edward justice. Review, please. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4: Alice Is Drunk and Talking

**A/N Wow. I got some great reviews and I was so excited! I'd like to give shout outs to Kelly for reviewing me again, and also to RosalieCullen'sTwin-97 and kselzer for giving me awesome reviews. It's greatly appreciated just so you know. Okay, enough of my blabbering. It's the moment you've all been waiting for…EDWARD'S POV!!!! *cue squeal* Hope you like it.**

**Me: Edward I swear I didn't mean to say it.**

**Edward sighs: I told you already. I love Bella.**

**Me: But I love you just as much as she does. Probably more. *pout***

**Edward rolls his eyes: Can you please tell the people the truth already?**

**Me: Fine. *huff* I don't own Twilight or the Cirque Du Soleil show. But I do love Edward and he is mine! *I run away before Edward can contradict me***

**Edward sighs: I'd hate for Bella to hear about this. She'd be very jealous.**

**Me: *over hearing Edward speak to himself* Edward, I'm telling Bella! **

**Edward gasps: No! *I'm already gone***

**Edward's POV** (**A/N feel free to squeal…I did.)**

After I made sure Bella was fine, I walked back into the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were and they were eating at the table.

I frowned at them, "Tell me again why you two are eating right after we had dinner?" It still confused me.

Alice looked a little green. "It helps with the nausea." Oh.

Maybe I should've thought about that with Bella. I had never seen her drunk before, but I think it surprised her more than me for her to be like that. She wasn't the one to usually drink as much as she did tonight, but it's understandable considering how hard the studio is pushing this show.

Jasper looked at me curiously, "You're thinking about Bella, aren't you?"

I blinked, "What?" I was sure he saw right through the innocence in my voice.

Alice grinned, "You got that dreamy look on your face. Be honest. You were thinking about her." The idea excited her from the way she was speaking.

I sighed as I sat down in a chair and ran my hair through my untamable hair, "Maybe I was."

She squealed, "Yea." Her enthusiasm was amazing. I've lived with my sister for about twenty years now, and she still took me by surprise with her excitement. And my eardrums have never worked right.

Jasper chuckled quietly, "You know, Edward. If you just asked her to dinner or something, I'm sure she'd say yes."

I leaned forward, "Do you think so?" The thought of Bella and me was making my hear beat faster in my chest.

Alice nodded quickly, "Of course she would. If you just took a chance, it might all work out." She had a knowing look in her eyes and for a second I could've sworn she knew my secret.

I had been in love with Bella for so long now, it seemed almost impossible to let her get away from me now. But Bella and I had a great friendship and I never wanted to ruin that. Of course, I had hoped that doing this show together might make the difference. Maybe it would.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Alice giggling, "Edward, I think you're lovedrunk."

I smiled at that, "Is that even possible, Alice?" Though I knew the answer before I asked it, she still seemed thrilled to inform me.

"Yes!" Her voice rang. "You are hopelessly drowning in love." She sighed, "It's just so great!"

I frowned a little, "Alice, you wouldn't tell her, would you?" I knew Alice wouldn't dare do it, but she did get way too excited sometimes…

Alice shook her head, "Nope. But I'm sure Bella feels the same way." My sister was the most optimistic person in the world.

"Alice, you can't possibly know that." But there was something about Alice that only a few people knew. When she got a little drunk, she spilled the truth.

She looked determined, "Edward, Bella is crazy about you. Every time she speaks she blushed three shades of red." That was true. It always confused me when she done that, but it looked beautiful with her pale complexion. Just beautiful.

Alice continued her rant, "And she told me herself the other day that she liked you." My heart completely stopped at that. "Only she told me not to tell you and…" Her voice trailed off and a look of sadness swept over her. Oh, no…

Jasper looked alarmed as he put an arm around her, "What's wrong, Alice?

Her eyes filled with tears, "I told her secret now. She's going to be so upset with me and then she won't speak to me ever again."

Nice going, Edward. Now you've made your sister cry.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Alice. I won't tell her you told me. I promise."

She stopped her tears, "Promise?"

"Promise."

She broke into a grin, "Good. Jasper, could you get me some more now?" I laughed at her mood change and went into the living room as she got her second helping.

I was just about to turn the T.V. on when I heard a slight mumbling. I frowned as I got up and walked down the hall to where Bella's room was and she was talking.

I pushed open the door a little and she looked so peaceful with her hair cascading all around her and I sighed. It was then that she spoke.

"Edward?" I froze for a second, because I thought she was talking to me. Probably wondering why I was in her room. I didn't even know the answer to that one.

Then she spoke again, "Edward, you've got to loosen your arms a little bit more." I then realized she was asleep. She talked in her sleep.

This completely perked my interest because not only was she asleep, she was dreaming about me.

Then her lips talked again, "I'm sorry I stepped on your foot, Edward." I laughed softly at that. I wondered what she was dreaming about.

Then her forehead wrinkled up a little, "Are you leaving already?" Her words were strained and she broke right at the end.

I couldn't help myself as I asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

Her forehead smoothed out as a small smile played across her lips, "Of course not. Stay with me." She didn't say anymore and I watched her sleep for abut twenty minutes before I decided to go home.

There was thing for certain, I was very lovedrunk over Bella.

**A/N Okay, I'm not sure how I did, but there you go. I wish I could've wrote him better but I did the best I could. I wrote in his POV because I wanted everyone to know how he felt about her so there wouldn't be any confusion to this. I hate one-sided stories. Also, I would like to let you know that I am not on Team Jacob and there will not be a love triangle between them at all. If you do like Jacob, I apologize if there are rude comments toward him, because there will be some. Anyway, thanks for your reviews and if you have any suggestions at all, let me know! First one that reviews gets a glimpse of my next chapter!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 5: It's Emmett's Fault!

**A/N Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! Shout out to my cousin Kelly for reviewing again. You're so awesome. (Really, she is awesome guys.) I got some great feedback and I hope you all loved the story as much as I hope you have. Edward's POV was really exciting to write, but I wish I could've written more. Now here's the next chapter starting from Bella's dream…**

**Me: *speaking to Bella* Bella, I've decided that Edward doesn't belong to you anymore. He's mine and we're very happy together. **

**Bella is shocked: What? Edward is mine! *she growls* **

**Me: You can't scare me. You'll just end up tripping before you can attack me. *smile***

**Bella: You can't have Edward. He doesn't love you. He loves me. *Bella's getting worried***

**Me: Yes, he does love me. And I own him.**

**Bella lifts an eyebrow: You don't own Twilight.**

**Me: Of course I don't. But Edward is mine. And he loves me. *I start backing up and pointing my finger* In fact, he's right there. **

**Bella turns around: EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!! HOW DARE YOU? *I start running away as Edward runs to Bella* **

**Edward looks innocent: What did I do now? **

**Bella growls…**

**Bella's POV**

I dreamt I was in the studio and music was playing in the air. I was dancing with someone, but I couldn't make it out who it was, and I took a guess.

"Edward?" My voice was a mere whisper and unsure. I even bit my lip softly as I waited for his answer.

I got one as his face came into view and simply took my breath away and I said his name again in a greeting. And we continued to dance. But he was so stiff, like he was afraid we only had so much time together.

I smiled slightly, "Edward, you've got to loosen you arms a little bit more." Edward returned my smile moving more graceful; then he had before as we glided across the room. But as I got lost in his eyes, I missed a step and Edward winced as my foot landed on his.

I bit my lip as a blush spread across my cheeks, "I'm sorry I stepped on your foot, Edward."

He chuckled once and replied, "It's alright." Then something happened. A strange expression came over his face as he stepped away from me and started backing up.

I frowned deeply, "Are you leaving already?" I could hear the anxiety in my voice as him leaving scared me.

Edward sensed my distress and came back over with a smile as he wrapped his arms around me, "Do you want me to leave?"

I sighed as I laid my head on his shoulder, "Of course not. Stay with me."

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." Then my dream sated fading.

I woke up with a killer headache.

I gripped my head tightly with my hands and groaned as I rolled over into the floor. Literally, I rolled onto the floor. I groaned again as the impact only made matters worse, and I picked myself off of the floor slowly trying to trigger any more pain that I needed at the moment.

I didn't think twice as I changed into a pair of comfy sweats and ran a brush through my hair carefully pulling my hair into a loose bun before I went out of my room and into the kitchen. My goal was the medicine cabinet and a glass of water.

As the light came in through the window, I winced as it stung my eyes and I blinked hard as I grabbed some aspirin out of the cabinet and filled a glass with the faucet. I popped the pill into my mouth and took a quick drink to swallow the pill. I set my glass down and rubbed my temples and last nights events ran through my head.

How could I have gotten drunk? I never ever get drunk like that, and I completely over did it last night. Oh, with this headache, I will never drink again. Never. I think.

That was when Emmett walked in and said in a booming voice, "HOW ARE YOU FEELING BELLA?!!"

I winced as I placed my hands on the back of my head, "Emmett, I have a headache." I practically groaned the words out.

Emmett smiled innocently, "Sorry." He whispered that word before replying in a louder voice, "So do you really have a hangover?" It was like the idea of it made him extremely amused.

I glared at him, "Oh, shut up. I'm going to bed.: I marched passed him and I stepped on the bottom of my sweatpants- that were a little too long- and I twisted around falling right on my ass. I landed with loud "Ow."

Emmett burst into a loud of roar pf laughter and I glared daggers at him as I sauntered off into my room. Making a statement as I slammed my door shut. I heard a huge crashing noise and I opened my door again.

Emmett shouted, "NO!!!" His face was a mirror of pure shock as I looked to se what happened. And then I held my head up to my mouth as I looked at what my slamming door had done.

It had knocked off a picture of autograph of Tony Romo. **(A/N I can't stand him. He sucks)** And it shattered the frame on the floor sending different pieces in every direction, and I'm guessing knocking the vase of flowers off that Alice must've watered before leaving this morning. And how do I know this? Because the contents in the vase were splattered all over the picture. Water and soil mixed together like that didn't look pretty as it completely destroyed the autograph with smudges.

I looked up at Emmett as he crumbled to the floor with a look of sadness that reminded you of a kid who had just been told that he couldn't have a cookie. Awe.

Emmett looked up at me, "you destroyed it." his voice was so soft and pitiful that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't talk like that, Emmett. Tony Romo sucks anyway." I guess that was the wrong thing to say.

He glared at me, "I'm so getting you back for this."

I laughed, "Whatever." I shut my door again and crawled over to my bed.

I sunk into my blankets and fell asleep just as my headache started slacking off. I was just about to get to dreaming when a loud sound broke me out of it.

It got louder and louder until my eardrum felt like exploding and my headache came back ten times worse than before as I sprung out of bed falling right into the floor as I had done earlier.

I sound stopped and a roar of laughter sounded. I looked up- glared- at Emmett as he was clutching his stomach with one of those loud noisemakers and I yanked myself off the floor so I could stand up.

"What did you do that for?"

Emmett stopped laughing and grinned mischievously, "Payback." As my eyes narrowed, he said, "Also, you've got practice today. Rose's orders. Have fun." Then he walked out the door.

I gritted my teeth and kicked my bed with my foot. Big mistake. My toe had its own heartbeat by the time I howled, grabbed it, and hoped on one foot as I waited for the throbbing to stop.

When it did, I made my way to take a shower. And I used every ounce of hot water before I got out. Let's see how much Emmett likes cold showers. I dressed in black yoga pants and a grey tank top, pulled my hair back into a pony tail, and decided that I was ready for practice.

I didn't wait around for Emmett to complain about the water as I left the apartment, and I headed to work. The streets were crowded with tourists, but I managed to make it to the studio without tripping or knocking into anyone for the first time ever. I think that's a record. Won't everyone be so proud?

I opened the door and Jacob was already there trying to open some boxes that had just come in that mail, and he looked up at me as a reflex.

He smiled, "Hey, Bella." Oh, great. His voice was low and very unattractive sounding. Was that really suppose to impress me? Not going to happen.

I placed a fake smile on my face, "Hi, Jacob."

He walked over to me and looked completely casual, "So, Bella…I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow. I was thinking we could go out." Wow. That's some nerve. And the bad thing was he sounded perfectly confident.

I felt my smile fall, "Sorry, but I'm busy that night. Working really hard and all, I don't have time to date right now." perfectly good excuse. I think anyway.

Jacob looked a little over that fact but said, "Maybe some other time then." I didn't answer him as I turned back around and realized Edward was at the secretary's desk dropping off something, and he heard the entire thing.

He stared at Jacob for a second and I think he narrowed his eyes, but then his eyes softened up as he looked back at me.

I walked over to him and smiled brightly, "His, Edward." Wow. My voice was unusually cheery all of a sudden. I liked it.

Edward returned my smile nearly making my breath stop, "Hello Bella." His green eyes stared into mine for so long that I lost my words.

I bit my lip softly, "Well, uh, I guess I'll see you in the studio." I felt a small blush spread across my cheeks as I hurried into the door and exhaled as I walked over to the bench where the CD player was sitting.

I did my stretch quickly, not bothering to do the back bend this time, and that was when Edward came in with Angela. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement now.

"Okay, today we get to start working on the lifts. So shake the nerves and lets get started" She was very excited.

We went to the center f the stage and Angela gave us instructions before we even attempted anything. Edward cupped his hands so I could step a foot into them and he hoisted me up without hardly any effort at all. I held my weight perfectly balanced as he let go of one hand and grabbed my right ankle as I balanced only on one foot. My breathing was short and light as I tried not wobbling. We held that position for a few seconds before he pushed up on his hands making me leap into the air where I turned on my side swiftly flipping twice before he caught me and swung me over his shoulder and I landed firmly on my feet behind him. From this position, I could appreciate the firm muscles in his back. And with his tight muscle shirt, you couldn't help but notice it. Angela called out more instructions quickly and Edward brought his arms back for me and I grabbed a hold of his hands as he pulled me up quickly and I moved swiftly as I kicked my weight up until I had my right knee propped up on his left shoulder. By now my breathing was a a little bit faster as I balanced and Angela was practically beaming at this moment. She gave another instruction and I took another deep breath before attempting it. As Edward's hands left mine, I swung forward as his arms brought me all the way around him until he caught me where I was in a dip pose. At this time, both of our breathing was labored. As Angela was clapping in the background at how beautiful it all looked,, I noticed that Edward's face was merely a few inches away from mine. My heart stopped beating as my breath stopped at the same time. It was like total silence.

Until someone opened their loud mouth.

"Bella, I just have one thing to say about the cold shower- Wow, what's going on here?" My stupid idiotic brother just had to ruin everything.

It was like both Edward and I broke away from each other as Emmett walked over to us with a big grin on his face and all I could think was, You had to pick then to walk in, jackass?"

Emmett looked back and forth between us, "What're you guys doing?"

I felt a small blush spread over my face as I replied, "We just got done practicing lifts." My voice almost came out squeaky. Dammit.

Of course, Emmett couldn't let it go, "Practicing lifts, huh? Well, it seems to met that-" He was cut off when another loud voice interrupted us.

"EMMETT!!!!" We all turned our heads to see Rosalie marching into the room with a look of pure hatred on her face as she glared at Emmett. He paled instantly causing both Edward and I to laugh under our breath.

He held up his hands in surrender, "Look, I'm very sorry-" he got cut off again.

"SORRY?" She shrieked the word out. "SORRY DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR THE FACT THAT MY ENTIRE BIRTHDAY IS RUINED THANKS TO YOU!!!!" Wow. Emmett must've really screwed up this time. If my brother hadn't looked so incredibly sorry next to a violent Rose, I would've made fun of him. But I didn't.

Emmett shrunk under my glare, "But I didn't mean to-"

"JUST SAVE IT." She huffed angrily and said in a quieter, deadly tone, "Now I'm going back to work because I have a very important meeting to attend. I will not call you later until you fix this mess you've made." Then she stomped out of the room.

Emmett looked positively horrible, "Great." It was wonderful.

Edward looked at him with sympathy, "What exactly did you do?"

Emmett looked extremely guilty, "I accidentally invited her parents to come to her party." Oh, no.

There was no other words as I slapped him upside the head on good hard time. Then I walked out of the studio leaving a very amused Edward and a wincing Emmett.

I love making a good exit.

**A/N Sorry for the cliffy, but I will explain why Rosalie was so upset and how Emmett exactly invited them in the first place. Also, I have a really good idea that my cousin gave me and I will be putting it in the action in a few chapters, and I'm sure you will love it. I know I will *wink*. Also, I'm not really sure how I the whole Edward POV went just yet, but I'm wondering if any of you would like another. I wasn't particularly happy with it, because it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. If I write another one, it would definitely be longer than that one was. Let me know what you think. If you have suggestions, let me know them please. I'd try to fit them as best as I could. **

**Review by clicking that button right there. You know you want to…REVIEW!!!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE Very important so read!

**Author's Note.**

**Dear readers of the twilight fan fiction,**

**I am very aware of the fact most people hate the author's notes like this, and I do too. But I had to let you know why I haven't updated yet. I just got back from the beach and I've been there for over a week now. I wanted to update before I left, but wasn't able to. I just wanted to let you know that I will be working on the next chapter very soon. If you want it sooner than later, review you're eagerness for the next chapter. Don't hate me please, because I'm still working on it right now.**

**Thanks! Brittany (aka nosserate) **


	8. Chapter 6: Emmett's cheering up day

**A/N Wow, I've been getting great reviews, favorites, story alerts, and everything. I feel so excited that all of you love my story a lot and I really can't wait for more feedback. Shout outs to my cousins Jessica and Kelly (aka JESSICA and Catfish on the reviews), you guys are so cool for reading this. **

**Okay in this chapter, Rosalie and Emmett are still not speaking to each other (I'll explain later), and Emmett needs some help cheering up. That's where everyone else comes in…**

**Me: So how's the fight going?**

**Bella *still glaring at Edward*: I'm finally understanding everything perfectly.**

**Edward *trying hard to make Bella forgive him: Bella, I love you. **

**Me: But Edward I love you too.**

**Bella: Just save it Edward. She practically acts like she owns you.**

**Edward: But she can't own me. She doesn't even own Twilight. *turns to me* Do you own Twilight?**

**Me: Of course I don't. *huff* If I did, you wouldn't be fighting with Bella, because she'd be history. *smiles evilly* In fact, maybe she'll be history here too. Bella, this is my fan fic so you shouldn't even be here.**

**Bella: Wait- *she disappears***

**Me: Now I have you to myself Edward.**

**Edward gulps.**

Bella POV

I took charge of the whole thing and invited Edward, Alice, and Jasper over to the apartment where Emmet was sulking. He had been in his bedroom for three days now not doing anything. He was completely crushed by Rosalie and I figured maybe we needed to go do something fun that Rose wouldn't have even considered. And what did I come up with for fun?

The Stratosphere of Las Vegas. Great amusement park rides that included the X-Scream. It was supposed to hang you off the side of the building like a roller coaster cart and then lean you back again. Also there was another one that you hung off the side and it spun you around really fast. And finally one the went to the very top making you go up and dropping you down. Like a Superman ride only Vegas style.

We all walked to Emmet's bedroom and I pounded on his door.

"Emmett, get your ass out of there now."

There was a slight movement before the door opened. Wow. Emmett looked absolutely horrible. I could tell he hadn't showered in a while, and he had awful bags under his eyes where he did not sleep.

He frowned at all of us standing at his door, "What's going on?"

Alice took over, "Emmett, go get a shower, because we are going out."

Emmett sighed, "Do I have to go?"

She grinned, "Of course. We're going to the Stratosphere today."

His face lit up like a kid going to the fair for cotton candy, "I'll be out in five minutes." Then he shut the door in my face.

I smiled brightly, "I knew that would work."

That was when Jasper gave me a weird expression, "Bella?"

I looked at him, "What?"

"Are you planning on riding those rides too?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't do stuff like that. Only Emmett does."

He smiled slightly, "Do you really think Emmett will go if you don't get on any rides at all?"

I felt myself flush, "But I-I-I don't do stuff like that."

Alice pulled me to the kitchen, "Come on Bella, this will be fun. It gives you such a rush that you have to do it."

I shook my head, "No way. I'm not doing it at all."

Jasper and Edward came into the kitchen at this time and Edward said, "You don't have to go on any rides, Bella. I'm sure he wouldn't make you."

I sighed, "Thanks Edward."

Edward smiled, "Your welcome, Bella." As his eyes stared into mine, I couldn't help but feel comforted by him. He always had that way about him like no one I had ever known before.

Then Emmett interrupted when he came into the kitchen, "Okay, let's go."

Going through security to get to the stratosphere was annoying, but it wasn't like we could avoid it. When we finally got to the elevator, I felt a little queasy.

Then we started up.

I put my hands over my ears, "Ow. My ears are popping." **(A/N That annoys me a lot.)**

Emmett just rolled his eyes at me, "You're just wimping out, Bella."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Am not. I told you I'd ride the Big Shot, but that was it. The others are all yours."

"You're just a chicken."

I gaped at him, "I am not. I just don't do those kinds of rides."

Emmett clucked, "Chicken."

I stomped my foot, "Okay fine. I'll do the spinning ride to you idiot." He just grinned at my anger.

Alice looked at me with a grimace, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Bella? You get sick easily."

"I can handle it." But in truth- I couldn't. I was absolutely certain I was going to throw up.

We finally made it, and Emmett practically raced us to the Big Shot as we walked up to it. We gave our tickets to the guy and all spread out to find our seats. I just happened to sit next to Emmett since he said I was chicken. I hated when he treated me like a baby.

Emmett grinned at me, "Going to back out little sister?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

Once we were held in right, it took off. The movement was so sudden, my stomach dropped to my feet. A scream escaped my mouth and I gripped the sides of my seat in terror as we dropped back down. I could hear Emmett laughing the whole time while I screamed bloody murder. Okay, maybe this was such a good idea…**(A/N I actually liked this ride. It was awesome.)** Then like that- it was over.

I sighed in relief as I hurried out of my seat and Emmett was still laughing.

"What happened, Bella? Afraid you'd fall out?"

I glared at him, "Shut up."

When we all met up Alice was jumping up and down, "That was so much fun. I want to do it again."

Jasper smiled at her, "One time only."

She shrugged and smirked at me, "I could hear you all the way on the other side, Bella."

I blushed deeply at that, "Well, I couldn't help it."

Emmett slipped and arm over my shoulders, "You guys should've seen her face- she was terrified."

I shoved his arm off and stumbled a little until Edward happened to steady me by pulling an arm around my waist. I felt my breath caught a little as I looked up at him.

I blushed again as I mumbled, "Thanks."

Edward smiled happily as he let me go, "That makes four now."

I blinked, "What?" What was he talking about?

He chuckled, "I've kept you from falling four times now."

I blushed again, "Oh."

Emmett hid his smile as he ushered us to hurry as we went back to the stairs for the other rides. As Edward and I were following in the back, I felt compelled to make conversation.

"Do you always have a bad sense of balance, Bella?" Edward beat me to it.

I smiled slightly, "Yeah. It's a completely normal thing for me." I laughed once, "I bet you think I'm a handful to catch all the time."

Edward smiled as he shook his head, "No, I don't mind at all." Then his eyes met mine, "In fact, Bella, I wanted to ask you something."

My heart did a small flip, "What?"

"Would you-" he was cut off when Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

I gasped, "Emmett, what are you doing?"

Emmett grinned, "You are so riding this with me." I looked ahead and realized we were at the spinning ride now. **(A/N I couldn't remember the name to this one. Sorry) **

I swallowed hard as Emmett gave the tickets up and pulled me along to the seats and practically strapped me in himself. He was totally excited.

I groaned a little, "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

Emmett just grinned, "Cheer up, Bella. This will be great."

"I don't think so."

Unfortunately, everyone else decided against these rides so it was just Emmett and myself on this one. Had it not been for Emmett, I wouldn't have ridden this either. Sometimes older brothers are such a pain in the ass.

Then the ride started slowing moving off of the side and my stomach lurched in my throat. I glanced back at everyone else and they all looked a little unsure of how I would react to this. Alice gave me a quick thumbs up, but I could see she was worried about me. I was too, but Emmett would never let me live this down if I didn't do it. Then I made the mistake of looking down. Oh, no…

I snapped my head back up quickly, and tried breathing evenly as I tried calming down. Oh, God…I was going to die before I even kissed Edward. What was wrong with this picture?

Emmett was still happily excited as the ride started moving. Then it got faster…and faster. We were now spinning around freely over Las Vegas and I was screaming bloody murder.

Don't let me die…I don't want to die….God, I'm going to die.

I screamed and screamed and screamed, and stopped. My stomach was lurching in every direction and it was only a matter of time. Oh, no. Thankfully, the ride started slowing down. But my stomach didn't.

First thing I did when I was safe was hurry to the trash bin they had. Throwing my head over it, I threw up my entire contents I had for breakfast. God…I was going to kill him.

When I was done and back with everyone else, Emmett was laughing at me.

"What happened, Bella?"

I glared at him, "Shut up, Emmett." He grinned big as we started walking to the other side.

Since Emmett was the only one riding the X-Scream, we all went inside the building so we could watch.

When Emmett was loading, Edward walked over to me.

I looked up with a smile on my face as I remembered something, "You said you wanted to ask me something earlier."

Edward nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, I did." He looked a little hesitant though.

I frowned slightly, "Well, what is it?"

Then he finally said, very slowly, "I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go out to dinner or something Saturday." I felt my heart stop. Oh, my gosh.

I swallowed, "You mean just the two of us?" Had to clarify.

Edward nodded slowly as if gauging my reaction, "Yes."

I smiled timidly, "Like a date?" I just had to know if this was for real or if someone was playing a very cruel joke on me. This was huge!

He nodded again, "Yeah, if that's okay with you." He actually looked a little nervous. My heart soared as I couldn't help my excitement. Edward Cullen was asking me out on a date. The Edward Cullen that I have been secretly in love with since forever. I think I might faint…

I placed a bright smile on my face as I said, "Okay, then. I'd love to Edward."

He broke into that beautiful breathtaking smile of his, "Okay then. I'll pick you up Saturday at six thirty."

I was about to say that was fine when a sudden booming scream rang out.

I jerked my head to the window to see Emmett in the very front of the X-Scream cart and he was looking absolutely terrified. His eyes were wide with fright as he hung over the side of the building looking down below. His face was white as a sheet and I busted out laughing. Everyone did at the muscle monkey man screaming. **(A/N Just so you know, I actually rode this ride. Yes, it was terrifying, but a great adrenalin rush. Me and my cousin laughed, because my uncle rode at the front and he screamed. It was so worth it.)**

I had to catch my breath as I looked at Jasper, "Tell me you're getting this."

He grinned as he held up his phone, "I'm recording it." Jasper laughed again, "I'm so putting this on You Tube."

YES!!!!

I had a sudden idea. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Rose's number quickly.

She answered on the first ring, "Hello?"

I grinned into the phone, "You are never going to believe what's happening with Emmett."

Rose was instantly alert, "What did he do now?"

"We're at the Stratosphere as of right now and Emmett is riding the X-Scream."

I heard a gasp, "No. How's he doing?" I could hear the honest interest in her voice.

"He's screaming for his life." I practically hollered the sentence.

I heard her laughter as she took this information in, "Oh-" Laugh. "My-" Laugh. "God." More laughter.

I laughed along with her, "And Jasper's recording it so we're putting it on You Tube."

"I'm going to look that up." She finally calmed down, "Okay, then. I have to get back to work. Bye, Bella."

"Bye Rose." I hung up just as Emmett was slowly making his way to us.

I grinned as everyone started laughing at him, "How was it, Emmett?"

He shot a glare at me, "Shut up, Bella."

Revenge is sweet.

As I thought those words, my gaze met Edward's instantly. He smiled at me with another one of his breathtaking smiles and I couldn't help but return the smile.

I was going to dinner with Edward Cullen. Now I can die happy.

As long as I kiss him first.

**A/N Okay, there it is. I owe the whole Emmett being scared of the X-Scream to my cousin Jessica. That was great of you to think of. It just added to the whole revenge between Emmett and Bella. Also, if anyone has any ideas for things Emmett and Bella can do to each other as their sibling rivalry thing, LET ME KNOW. I'd love for more prank things they can pull on each other. Next chapter is Edward and Bella's first date! *cue squeal* I have another idea for afterward the date too and I hope you like it. It too was a suggestion from my cousin Jessica. **

**Also, I am soo sorry for not updating sooner, but i just haven't had time because of my recent addiction to Facebook. Sigh. Seriously guys, if you don't have one yet, get one. It's sooo awesome. I recently got one and i am loving it up! When you do those quizes it gets soo destracting and...yeah. Anyways, so sorry for the wait, but hope you like this chapter. I wrote it twice for you guys. Enjoy.**

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please. **


	9. Chapter 7: Bella and Edward's Date

**A/N AHHH. I am sooo excited you guys. I've got over a hundred reads and lots of alerts on this story and I'm sooo excited. It is all much appreciated. Reviews are awesome and I thank all of you lots. Now because I've made you wait long enough, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. THE DATE. *cue squeal* I hope you all love you lots, because it's important you do. Here it goes…**

**Edward backs away from me: Brittany, bring Bella back now.**

**Me: I will not! She was making this difficult Edward. *grin* Besides, you're mine.**

**Edward shakes his head: You can't do that. You don't own Twilight.**

**Me: Of course I don't own Twilight. But I want to own you and you alone. **

**Edward looks worried: Bring Bella back.**

**Me: Not yet. Now where were we before she interrupted us…**

I was in soo much trouble. I was now sitting in the floor of my closet wearing only my bra and underwear and I was having the biggest melt down of my entire life! I had no idea what I was doing anymore. I was on the verge of tears from frustration and I didn't know what to do. Is there a book on this kind of thing, because I could sure need one. But then again I'm probably the only girl in the world who's ever had this problem.

I couldn't find anything to wear for my date with Edward tonight.

Oh, just thinking it to myself is just so stupid sounding. I can't believe I'm actually sitting here almost naked trying to decide whether to cancel the date or throw on a pair of sweats and go. But I can't do that. I am going on a date with Edward Cullen! I have waited for over a year for this to happen to me and I'll be damned if I let this destroy tonight. I'll call in reinforcements.

I'm calling Alice.

I never thought I'd come to that, but this was a fashion emergency- no, this was a crisis. I needed her now more than ever.

I got up off the floor and wrapped my robe around me before going to my cell phone. I quickly dialed her number and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Hello?" Of course she would sound so happy and excited to hear from me.

I took a deep breath, "Alice, it's me."

She squealed, "Bella! Hi. Are you ready for your date yet?" She was definitely excited.

I sighed, "Alice, I need your help."There was a pause before she said, "I'm on my way right now, but I'll be five minutes so I can pick up an outfit for you." Then she hung up.

I loved her! Of course she would know exactly what to do. I had no worries when involving Alice. So I just sat on my bed and waited anxiously chewing my fingernails the whole time.

Then the door burst open and Alice came in toting a plastic bag with a breathless voice, "I'm here, now let's get to work."

I smiled at her, "Thank you soo much for coming, Alice."She grinned, "I figured you'd need my help anyway so I was waiting on your call." Of course, that explains it all.

She immediately went to work on my hair as she brushed, curled, and hair sprayed it all. It took a total of thirty minutes before she was done, but she wouldn't let me look in the mirror. Alice then began on my make-up which I disliked the most. I complained a few times that it was way too much but she wouldn't have any of it. She just continued with her work. Then she finally handed me a mirror.

"Okay, Bella. Look at this."

I turned the mirror to me and gasped. This certainly didn't look anything like me. My brown eyes were taking on a whole new light with the smoky effect it produced and I never noticed that my brown eyes were actually a nice shade of brown. I liked it. My skin was creamy and it showed off my nice bone structure nicely enough. My lips were painted with a light neutral shade and Alice added a clear coat to make it shine in every light. I looked beautiful.

I smiled at her, "Oh, thank you Alice."

She smiled clearly pleased with herself, "Don't worry about it Bella. When Edward sees you he won't know what to think." She held up the bag, "Now get dressed."I smiled again before digging into the bag and pulling on the material inside. I gasped as I looked in the mirror at myself. It was a cocktail dress that came just above my knees and it had a nice sweetheart cut to it. It was a dark blue with thin straps, and it hugged my curves nicely.

I sighed, "Thanks again Alice. I never could've done this without your help."

Alice smiled, "Your welcome Bella. Now I better get outta here before he shows up." She gave me a hug, "Call me later and tell me all about it."

"I will." One more hug and she left out the door.

I took a couple of breaths before going into the living room and Emmett was playing his X-box 360 and he paused the game when I walked in. He looked at me and his mouth dropped.

I shifted nervously, "What?"

Emmett broke into a grin, "You clean up nice."

I scoffed, "AM I supposed to take that as a complement or something?"

He laughed, "Maybe." He frowned slightly, "I wonder if I should let you go out with Edward looking like that."I blushed slightly, "Emmett now is not the time for this."

Sensing my embarrassment, he dropped that subject, "How about a quick game?" He grinned again, "I bet I can kill ya in less than a minute. Loser has to buy lunch for a week.'

I narrowed my eyes, "You're on."I sat down and he handed me the controller and we started playing Halo. I picked up the sniper rifle and before I could even come around the corner, Emmett's player came at me and I saw red. Great. Lost that bet.

Emmett laughed, "I win- like always."

I threw the controller down and crossed my arms over my chest, "Fine."

Then the doorbell rang. My heart stopped. I took in a deep breath and exhaled before standing up, "I'll get it."I knew that Emmett was watching me clearly amused and I shook away my nerves before I could do anything else.

I stood at the door and shook my hands quickly before I opened the door.

Edward stood there with a crooked smile on his face that nearly took my breath away and then he seemed to freeze as he took in my appearance. I had to thank Alice again later. I took in his appearance quickly and decided that his white button up shirt which had three top buttons undone and his dark jeans looked very nice on him.

Edward smiled brightly, "Hello, Bella."

I returned the smile shyly, "Hi, Edward."

He titled his head to the side slightly, "You look extremely beautiful." My heart seemed to stop again.

I felt my cheeks heat up a little, "Thanks."

I could feel his eyes on me as my blush deepened and I recalled out conversation before when he told me the blush looked good on my skin.

Edward held out a hand, "Shall we?"

I nodded, "Yeah." I turned to the living room, "Bye, Emmett."There was a slight wave as his attention was turned to his game again, and I turned back around not even hesitating as I took Edward's hand.

He looked pleased and I shut the door behind me and we walked downstairs.

We ended up going to strip and eating at a French restaurant, and I sat across from Edward nervously as the waitress came to get our drink order.

She smiled politely and asked, "What drink can I get for you?" I noticed with a little jealousy that she was looking at Edward. Naturally.

Edward never even glanced at her though as he replied, "Is red wine okay with you, Bella?" I thought about last week when I got drunk, but I pushed the thought away.

I smiled slightly as I nodded, "Perfectly fine."

The waitress wrote it down quickly, "Alright. I will be right back with that." With a small wink -which Edward did not see- she walked away.

Edward smiled that breathtaking smile, "So, Bella, did Rosalie give you the opening date yet?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she said in two weeks it's the opening night." I bit my bottom lip nervously, "I'm sort of nervous though."

He laughed softly, "Why would you be nervous? You'll be great."

I shrugged lightly, "I sure hope so. This is the biggest thing I've ever done before."Just then the waitress walked over and set two wine glasses down along with the bottle which Edward picked up and poured the wine into the glasses until it was half full.

The waitress then asked, "Have you decided what you would like to eat?"

I glanced down at the menu quickly and replied, "I'll have the parmesan ravioli with extra cheese please."Edward ordered the grilled chicken with the sautéed onions and the waitress left again. I took a sip of the wine and decided I liked it.

Edward then asked, "How did you decide you wanted to be in gymnastics, Bella?"

I shrugged, "Well, I used to take ballet first." I grimaced, "it didn't turn out so well."he smiled slightly, "Why not?"

I smirked, "Well, considering you've had to save me at least four times the answer should be clear."

He laughed, "Oh, yes. Your balance issue." I blushed a little at that. "So after ballet you tried gymnastics?"

I nodded, "Yeah. My mom was against it at first because of the whole break-your-neck thing, but I finally convinced her it was a good idea."

Edward studied me for a minute before saying, "And why did you decide to move to Las Vegas?"

"There wasn't anything else I was good at in Phoenix, and I knew that I probably didn't have anything going for me with my talent." I paused, "It was actually Emmett who signed me up for coming."He looked a little taken back, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah. He saw and online add for the Cirque Du Soleil and thought it'd be good for me, and since they were advertising for stage hands too, it seemed like a good idea for him." I thought for a minute and smiled, "When we told our parents we were moving here, my mom cried for a week straight."

He laughed at that. It was then that I realized I didn't really know anything about where Edward came from, and now seemed like a good time to ask.

I took a small sip of my wine before saying, "What about you?"

Edward blinked as if I took him away from a thinking process, "What?"I smiled slightly, "How did you decide to do this?"

Edward smiled back, "Well, I've lived here all my life."

I blinked, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. My parents own a hotel near the airport and we've just been here."

Wow…

"So did you always want to be in the show?"

Edward shrugged, "Actually, I helped manage first- like Rosalie does now- but I was playing around one day on the set and my boss was watching me." He smiled lightly, "Apparently I was much better than I gave myself credit before."

"You're way better than you think." I couldn't help myself blurting that out and I immediately turned red when he looked a little amused. I cleared my throat, "I mean- you're really good and all. Like really talented and…" I could feel my face just getting hotter, "Uh, never mind."

Edward laughed softly, "Thanks, Bella. You're better than you give yourself credit for too."I blushed again, "I don't know. I'm just okay I guess."He shook his head slightly, "You're better than okay- you're talented." Was it just me or did his eyes seemed to swim a little?

I didn't get a chance to argue with that, because the waitress came back bringing our food. She didn't even try to flirt with Edward this time as she hurried away and I took small bites as I tried to find something to say.

I swallowed when something came to me, "So what brought all of this on?" I gestured around me.

Edward smiled, "It shouldn't be that hard to figure out, Bella." yes, it was.

I sighed, "I have to admit though, I was a little shocked when you asked me out tonight, Edward."

He frowned slightly, "Why?"

I shrugged as I avoided his eyes, "Well, I just didn't really think you liked me like that." I bit my lip softly and took a sip of drink.

Edward put another smile on his face as he said, "On the contrary, Bella. I like you a lot." I had to look up and meet his eyes at that.

I smiled shyly, "Well, I like you too, Edward." I can not believe this is really happening right now.

But Edward just smiled brightly at my words and filled my glass with more wine.

After dinner, we got a cab and went back to my house and Edward walked me to the door.

I shifted nervously as I looked at the door and I could feel Edward's eyes on me before I even spoke, "I had a really great time tonight, Edward."

He smiled very pleased with that, "I did too, Bella." Was it just me or were we standing really close right now?

I smiled slightly, "Are you going to be at practice Monday?"

He nodded, "At eight in the morning." he took a slight step towards me, "Will I see you there?"

I felt my heart beat faster as I nodded back, "Yeah, I'm meeting with Rosalie before though."

Edward then did something that completely shocked me- he leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. I could feel my heart stop as his soft lips were only a half an inch away from my lips and I couldn't help as my lips parted slightly before he drew back. But he didn't draw all the way back. He was still leaning towards me and if I moved just a little bit, I could kiss him. Our gazes locked and Edward's emerald eyes were swimming with so much emotion that I couldn't help myself as I stretched up on my tiptoes and connected our lips. Edward seemed a little surprised at first, but he kissed me back slowly and I couldn't help it as I stepped forward attentively and pressed up against him. Edward's body seemed to mold to mine and I felt his hands rest on my waist lightly.

Then the door opened and I heard a laugh.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here?" Edward and I both broke apart to see Emmett standing there as if he won the lottery.

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as he laughed again.

Edward cleared his throat a little, "I'll call you tomorrow, Bella."

I nodded and smiled slightly at him, "Okay, by Edward." he returned the smile quickly and nodded to Emmett before walking down the hall.

I turned back to Emmett and smacked him on his shoulder, "You jackass. How could you do that to me?"

Emmett rolled his eyes, "How was I supposed to know you were kissing when I opened the door?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I walked inside and he shut the door, "You were watching from the peep hole, weren't you?"

He looked innocent, "Isabella Marie Swan, when have I ever spied on you like that?" If it weren't for me being his sister, you would almost think he was innocent.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Emmett James Swan, you are a liar. How could you do that to me?"

Emmett just grinned a little and I noticed he had something in his hand, "I won't do it again, Bella."

I looked at him suspiciously, "What do you have in your hand?"

He started backing away a little with a mischievous grin, "Nothing little sister." And then I caught a glance of it.

Oh, my gosh. It was a video recorder.

I gasped, "Emmett, what did you do?"He held it up and winked, "Payback little sister."

Then he walked away.

**A/N Okay, there you have it. The new chapter! YAY!!! Anyway, I did the best I could and I hope you all like it lots. I ran it by my cousin, Kelly, first and she said she loved it and I'm taking that as a good thing. But ya'll, I need some help major. I need prank ideas for Emmett and Bella to pull on each other. I've thought long and hard about it, but I just ain't coming up with anything yet. Let me know if you think of something you've ever done that could go in here. It'll be very appreciated by me. **

**Also, I really like there things called reviews and I want more of them. I'm getting all kinds of story alerts, favorites, and all that, but no reviews hardly. I love them a lot, because they motivate me to write the chapter sooner. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	10. Chapter 8: Bella defends her man!

**A/N Aren't you so glad I'm updating so soon? I figured since all of you are being so nice to me and my stories that you deserved it all. Well, I did get more reviews this time, but now enough. Lots more favorites and story alerts though. YAY! Also, I'm doing a little Edward's POV in this and I hope you like it, but it's only going to be a short part to go along with this one part in here. Let me know if you want more of it. **

**On with it!**

**Me: Edward hold still!**

**Edward shakes his head: No. Get away from me.**

**Me: I just want one kiss dammit. You're mine anyway.**

**Edward: No I'm not. You don't own Twilight.**

**Me: No I don't own Twilight, but I want to get custody of you! Now come here and kiss me!**

**Edward runs again. **

**Me: *sigh* I'll get you one day Edward. Mark my words!**

Bella POV

I cannot believe Emmett did that. He posted the video that night and everyone saw it. I was soo embarrassed. Edward called me yesterday and assured me that it was okay, but I was still mad at Emmett! He always did things like that to me and I was so damn tired of it.

I walked into the living room and couldn't help it as I passed by the T.V. Emmett left early today and left his game paused and I had some respect for him- he almost beat Halo 3. Then an idea came to me. I walked over to it and fiddled around with the controls a little. In five minutes- his data was deleted. Ha. Take that Emmett!

Pleased with myself, I walked out the door.

The studio wasn't that busy today, and I assumed it was just the normal practices today. We were doing group things today and I was over my nerves now. However, it was when I walked in that my good mood vanished.

Jacob was busy with a few boxes, but when he saw me- he set them down and walked over.

I placed a fake smile on my face, "Hi, Jacob."

He didn't look happy, "You know what, Bella? I'm tired of this." Wow. Did he have to shout that?

I frowned, "Tired of what?" What's his deal?"

Jacob glared at me, "You know what. You come in every day of the week almost and flirt with me. I let you have your fun and asked you out, but you turned me down. Now I'm sick of you pretending and I want it to stop." Okay, what kind of meds is this guy on? He's seriously lost his mind!

"Jacob, I don't flirt with you."

He ignored that, "And then I find out you went out with Edward Cullen Saturday and you said you were busy." When I was going to speak he cut me off, "Now I think maybe you should give a guy some hints first."

My anger shot up, "What? I have been trying to get you to leave me alone ever since I got here! I don't flirt with you, and I sure as hell don't want you. Get over yourself already." I turned to walk away, but his next sentence made me stop.

"Sure. Just pretend it didn't happen. I'm sure Edward will get the same treatment eventually."

I froze and turned around, "What?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "You'll get rid of him, because he's nothing but a pretty boy. To tell the truth- I think you should just get it over with already. Don't blame you if you did, because he's kind of boring."

That does it!

Edward's POV

I was standing with Emmett and Alice in the hall waiting on Bella when a shout interrupted out conversation. We all turned to the door and listened intently.

"You know what, Bella? I'm tired of this." I recognized that voice as Jacob's.

Alice sighed, "Here we go again."

I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Jacob follows Bella everywhere, and Jacob can't take a hint that she doesn't like him." Oh.

Then another shout, "You know what. You come in here everyday of the week almost and flirt with me. I let you have your fun and asked you out, but you turned me down." Good for Bella. "Now I'm sick of you pretending and I want it to stop." What the hell is this guy's problem?

Then he continued, "And then I find out you went out with Edward Cullen Saturday and you said you were busy. Now I think you should give a guy some hits first."

Emmett laughed, "This should be interesting."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"When someone talks bad about you in front if Bella," He grinned, "It's not pretty." Wow. That took me by surprise, but I was flattered too.

The Bella's voice came through, "What? I have been trying to get you to leave me alone ever sense I got here! I Don't flirt with you, and I sure as hell don't want you. Get over yourself already."

I couldn't help but smile at her words, "Guess she told him."Emmett and Alice just laughed.

Then another shout, "Sure. Just pretend it didn't happen. I'm sure Edward will get the same treatment eventually." I sobered up as I listened again and I waited to hear what she would say next.

"What?" Her voice was surprised at his words.

Jacob continued, "You'll get rid of him, because he's nothing but a pretty boy." Now my anger was building up. "To tell the truth- you should just get it over with. Don't blame ya if you did, because he's kind of boring." I was just about to walk in there, but then something happened.

Everyone waited as there was total silence, then there was a holler that came from the room. We waited to hear what had happened, but then Bella came through the door.

She looked mad, but then she winced and shook her hand, "Ow, ow, ow." We all looked at each other then looked into the room to see Jacob on his knees with his hands clamping around his nose.

We all looked at each other and grinned.

Emmett laughed, "I'll be damned. Bella laid him out."

Bella POV

I should've known that would hurt like that. As soon as I walked by Edward, Alice, and Emmett, the pain erupted to my whole hand. I shook away the tingling feeling and headed to the small kitchen area for the ice pack they kept- courtesy of me. I went to grab the door, but with the wrong hand and I winced and I shook my hand again.

Suddenly someone was behind me, "Here let me help you out." I whirled around to see Edward standing there and I felt a blush creep up as he retrieved the ice pack for me and led me to the table. He sat down beside me and put the pack on my wrist gently.

I smiled at him, "Thanks."He laughed softly, "I should be the one thanking you I guess."

I frowned, "For what?"

"For punching him." He paused, "If you wouldn't have, I think I would've."

I looked away from him, "You heard the whole thing?"

Edward lifted my chin up with his finger and nodded as my gaze met his, "Yeah." he smiled, "Emmett said he wish he would've had the video camera for this instead of the other night."

My entire face was red by now, "Uh…."

But Edward just chuckled softy, "I wonder something."

I was curious, "What?"

"Can you go one day without blushing?'

I laughed, "Not with you around." And with that- I blushed again.

But Edward didn't seem to mind as he leaned forward and kissed me softly. My heart took off like it was on a marathon and I couldn't breath. He pulled back and I knew my breathing was a little too fast at the moment.

He grinned, "How's the hand?"

The hand was forgotten until that moment. I lifted the pack off and uncurled my fingers- smiling when it didn't hurt no more.

I sighed in relief, "It feels much better now." We both stood up and I put the pack up before we went into the studio with everyone else.

They were all in line up as Angela was giving out orders and she sighed in relief upon seeing me and Edward, "Hurry up you two. We have to get you hooked up in the harness."

I groaned at that as the put the harness on me and hooked the back to the cable hanging down. Edward got the same treatment and we walked over to the square in the middle of everyone. My feet were on the bar opposite of Edward and I wrapped my hands around the top one firmly. Within seconds, the square started lifting and my grip tightened momentarily. I breathed in and out as we got higher off the ground and everyone looked up curiously as the music played. Fallowing the music, I kicked my feet off of the bar with small momentum and threw them up and over the bar where my hands were. My stomach was pressed up against it as I hung upside down now. The ground seemed a little closer this way. I removed one leg to wrap around the bar, then I threw myself up so I was sitting up on it with one leg hanging down. Edward was already in his position at the time and I took a deep breath before doing the next stunt. I climbed up, and stood perfectly balanced on the bar. Right above the ground. I felt my breathing try to quicken, so I calmed myself before attempting anything else. Edward was now inside the square as I walked along the top of it. Upon reaching the corner, I dropped so that I could curl my legs around it and hang upside down. The rush of the ground was terrifying, but a relief at the same time. Edward was sitting on the bar next to me and he gripped my arms as I swung down and straddled the bar in front of him. Our gazes locked once and my heart quickened for just a fraction of a second before we both stood up and the rest was like watching someone swimming in the water. Edward and I were all over the square as the movements caused us to tangle up in each other and sometimes I couldn't help the blush that crept up on my cheeks, sometimes I managed to fight it off. By the time the square was on the ground, I upside down again. They lowered it easily and I got off easily, and sighed in relief when they unhooked the harness.

I shook off the nerves that collected and smiled as Angela came over and hugged me, "That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

When she pulled back her face was lit up, "It was just wonderful. There was so much chemistry between you guys and it was- just wonderful."

I laughed as she skipped away happily and I looked back to see Edward smiling at me lightly.

I smiled shyly, "What?"

Edward continued to smile before saying, "You are talented."

I laughed, "Well, thank you." He walked over to me and brushed the hair that escaped my ponytail and he sighed. It looked like he was going to say something, but a voice interrupted everyone.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

I jumped back from Edward as Emmett stormed into the room, "What is it Emmett?"

He glared at me, "I went home for lunch and do you know what I found?"

I was confused until it dawned on me what I had done this morning, "Oh."

Edward was confused, "What did you do?"

I smiled slightly, "I erased Emmett's saved data on Halo3 this morning." He burst out laughing.

Emmett was still glaring at me, "It took me two weeks to get where I was. Now I have to start all over."

I glared back, "Well, maybe you shouldn't video tape your sister like that."

"You video taped me first!"

"It was funny and you know it!"

"I don't care, it was payback! Now you've ruined my hard word!"

"It's a game!""This isn't over!" And he walked out.

I sighed as I looked at Edward who was laughing at our fight, "Are you hungry?"

Edward sobered up, "Yeah. Let's go get something to eat."

I walked beside Edward happily and bit my lip nervously as he slipped an arm around my shoulder lightly. I couldn't help myself as I leaned into him.

Now I could die happy.

**A/N Alright! Another long chapter for you guys. I give so much…Ha-ha. So I've been thinking people. I'm going to ask a question every chapter and if you get it right- you get a shout-out on the next chapter. I'm doing this every chapter so get excited. **

**Here's the question:**

**What was the drink Bella got drunk off of? **

**Be the first to answer it now if you review by clicking the button down there. REVIEW AND GET A SHOUT-OUT!**

**Thanks peoples! **


	11. Chapter 9: Edward defends his woman!

**A/N Oh, my gosh. Our 10th chapter! I want to thank all of you for every great review I got, and only one of you got the question right. Congratulations RosalieCullen'sTwin97, you are a very dedicated reader and thanks for being so great! The answer was Strawberry Dackarie. Sooo sorry that I haven't been updating since Friday. Due to a serious mistake, I got grounded from the internet last week. So now I'm being very nice and making it my mission to update this extremely soon. You all deserve it for being so kind to me. YAY. So no bad comments about Bella hitting Jacob, and I think that's great! Now I'm doing something different and if you are Jacob fans, I sincerely apologize for this chapter. You know I'm not a Jacob fan at all, and I hope you understand before reading this chapter. **

**So here we go…finally! **

**Me: Edward. Come. Here. Now. **

**Edward: Brittany, be reasonable. I belong with Bella and this isn't right.**

**Me: But I want you Edward. Just as much as she does!**

**Edward: Think about it. You don't own Twilight so what you say doesn't always go.**

**Me: I know I don't own Twilight and you keep reminding me that. But I just want one little kiss. Is that too much to ask for? *pout*-**

**Edward: ….Okay. One little kiss and that's all?**

**Me: Yes, one little kiss. And that's all. Promise. *crosses her fingers where Edward can't see***

**Edward leans forward: Okay then. *he kisses me softly***

**Me: Oh, my gosh! Did you see that world? Edward Cullen just kissed me! Jealous? **

Bella POV

It was Friday now and I had a date with Edward tonight and I was just soo excited about it. I can't wait until I get off work and get home so I can get ready. We're going to the MGM for dinner tonight and then to a show production. I was ecstatic to say the least.

I just grabbed my stuff and went out of the studio and into the reception area when I spotted Jacob clearing away the desk. I tensed immediately as he looked at me and I could see the light bruise under his eyes that went around his nose. I felt a little guilty at first, but then remembered he deserved it!

He froze at seeing me, then did something I never expected he would. He walked right over to me.

I took a small step back as Jacob got right in front of me, and he spoke, "You know something, Bella?"

I took another step and came in contact with the wall, "What?"

Jacob stepped forward and we were close to touching, "I'm sick of this. Stop playing this hard to get routine and just give in."My anger flared, "Jacob, I don't-" He cut me off.

"You don't have to give the routine up, just give in to your needs." His breath flew in my face as his hands rested on my shoulders.

I pushed against his chest, "Get away from me, Jacob."

Jacob ignored me as he closed in the small distance and went for my lips. I went on the defense immediately as I turned my head and smacked his chest, "I said get away from me."

He gripped my wrists hard and glared at me, "Would you shut up already?"

I pushed against his chest, "Leave me alone, Jacob!" I hollered the sentence and the next thing I knew, he was being pulled away.

Rosalie stood there looking extremely angry as she glared at him, "Jacob, you're fired!"

He gasped at her, "What? You can't do that to me. I didn't do anything."

She grinned wickedly, "I can and I am. Get out now!" Her voice rang high and I felt relief wash over me.

Jacob glared at me before hurrying out the door.

I sighed, "Thank you so much, Rose."

Rosalie smiled at me, "No prop." She paused, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shook my head, "No, but I think he would've." I slung my bag over my shoulder, "I guess I should get going now."

She fidgeted, "Can I talk to you?"

I frowned before nodding, "Sure, what is it?"

Rosalie sighed, "It's Emmett. I think I might've been too hard on him."I raised an eyebrow, "A little? Rose, he's been completely miserable without you."She groaned, "I know and I feel really bad about it. Do you think maybe if I called him, he'd come over?"I nodded, "Yeah he would." I smiled, "He really loves you, Rose. You should definitely call him."Rosalie broke into a smile, "Thanks, Bella." She quickly hurried away as she grabbed her cell and I walked out the door.

I went straight home only to find Emmett hurrying out the door with a smile on his face and I knew that Rose had talked to him. Thanks to Alice, I already had my outfit picked out and I was ready before I even knew it.

I waited and then smiled as the doorbell rang loudly. I opened the door and frowned as I saw that it wasn't Edward there. It was Jacob.

He didn't say anything as he strolled inside and pushed me against the wall with his hands right at my throat. I gasped as my hands immediately tried to pry his fingers away and his grip tightened slightly.

Jacob glared at me, "Do you know how hard I worked to get that job? I needed that job and thanks to you I don't have it anymore."

I coughed a little, "I'm sorry, Jacob." I winced as his grip tightened slightly.

Jacob loosened it very little, "Well, Bella. Sorry isn't going to cut it this time." I yelped as he tightened it again and then his hand loosened completely and he…fell to the ground? I glanced up and sighed in relief to see Edward standing there and he was glaring hard at Jacob as he got off the floor. Jacob whirled around quickly and froze slightly.

Then he said, "Oh, so now you're defending the little bit-" His words got cut off as Edward's fist made contact with his face.

He whirled to the ground and recovered quickly charging at Edward. I gasped loudly as they collided, but Edward thrower Jacob off sending him flying into the wall where a few pictures were. Glass shattered and Jacob got back up again- but barely. He spit blood out of his mouth and then sagged back to the floor groaning loudly. It was then that sirens filled the air.

Edward walked over to me quickly and cupped my face, "Are you okay, Bella?"I didn't even hesitate as I threw my arms around him and his enclosed around me, "I'm okay now that you're here." His grip tightened as my face berried into his chest.

Then cops filled the room making us break apart from each other as questions flew about neighbors hearing a commotion. It took us fifteen minutes to explain what had happened and for them to slap handcuffs on Jacob for assaulting me. Edward got off as a defending plea that came from me cleared him.

When they left Edward and I decided to skip the night out and just sat on the couch. I opted for sweats, but changed my mind and decided that I didn't want to waste a moment with Edward.

I was now laying on the couch with Edward's arms wrapped around me as we watched a movie on T.V. He laughed at my pick.

"Are you serious?"I frowned a little, "And what is wrong with this movie?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just a little surprised that you watch this sort of thing. I never pegged you for the girl to watch the west movies."

I smiled slightly, "Calamity Jane is a classic. I've watched this movie so many times I can quote it if I wanted to and I love watching my favorite parts and listening to the songs."

He smiled, "And what's your favorite part?"

I thought about it before saying, "I like the beginning when she's introducing Wild Bill Hickok to the people, because it makes the story line between them interesting." I grinned, "I also like the part where he argues with her. It's great!"

Edward laughed, "Again, never thought you were into this stuff."

"Well, I lived in Arizona Edward." I paused, "They even filmed Calamity Jane there. Ever since I was a kid the western movies like that have been my favorites to watch."He seemed to find this amusing, "Which ones do you watch over and over again?"

I smiled, "Well, I watch Calamity Jane more than any of them, but I also like Westward The Women, McClintock, and She Wore A Yellow Ribbon. My favorites."

Edward looked clearly fascinated by my movie choices, "And what is it about them that appeals to you so much?"

I shrugged slightly, "I guess it's the sense of clarity they all share. The humor, the seriousness, and the freedom they posses. It all makes the movies." I grinned, "I'm boring, huh?"

He shook his head as his arms tightened around me, "Not at all. This is very interesting actually."

I smiled quickly before turning back to the movie as Calamity Jane and Bill Hickok sang, 'I can do without you'. Every time I laughed, Edward would watch me in amusement. It made me a little self conscious, but flattered at the same time if that made any sense at all. Edward never made things sensible when I was around him though. He was different than other people, and I liked it.

As the movie got near the end, my eyes became very sleepy. I shut them once and fought hard to open them. Having no luck at all, they stay shut. And I fell asleep on the couch.

Right in Edward's arms. Every girl's dream.

**A/N Okay then. Sorry it's a little short, but I was anxious to update before you all lost your love for me! Just kidding…not. I hope you like it, because I enjoyed Edward beating up Jacob to defend Bella this time. It was great! Also, Calamity Jane is like one of my favorite all time movies and if you haven't seen it yet- go watch it now! It's a great movie with Doris Day and she is hilarious in that movie. She gives a lot of comedy to it and I just love it. Also, if you like that one you should watch Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. Love it! So getting back to the story…**

**I've hit a road block in something. I need HELP. I need some ideas for Emmett and Bella's prank parade they have going on. I was going to put Emmett's revenge in this chapter, but couldn't find anything good enough. GIVE ME IDEAS. I'll take anything you got and work it in here, because I can't think of anything. SO HELP ME. **

**And the question for this chapter is:**

**What picture did Bella break that was Emmett's prized possession? **

**Give the answer and get a shout-out guys! Doesn't matter how many guess, get a shout-out if you guess it right, so guess! **

**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER BY CLICKING ON THE BUTTON BELLOW!**


	12. Chapter 10: Emmett and Rose make up!

**A/N Hi, again. Had to update because I hate waiting to post something when your already ready to post again. Shout-outs go to teamedwardtwilightfan. You are so awesome for getting the answer right! Thanks bunches for the wonderful reviews from all of you guys. Also to JESSICA, because you are a cool cousin. Glad you liked my chapter with Jacob too, because it was your idea anyway. Ha-ha. Sorry I hadn't updated, because I went back to the beach again. Had an awesome time with my cousins and everything. But I'm back now! Alright guys, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. So this isn't in Edward's or Bella's POV, because this is Emmett and Rosalie's make up chapter. Had to do this one. **

**Enjoy!**

**Me: I can't believe I kissed Edward Cullen**

**Edward: Now will you please leave me alone?**

**Me: But Edward, I'm not done with you yet.**

**Edward: Come on! You can't keep this up forever, because you don't own Twilight.**

**Me: I know I don't own Twilight! Stop telling me that. **

**Edward: But its true! You can't make me do anything anymore.**

**Me: Edward…*starts to cry***

**Edward: Oh, I'm sorry, Brittany. How can I get you to forgive m?**

**Me: *wiping the tears away* Well, there is one thing….**

**Edward looked scared. **

Rosalie POV

I bit my lip as I dialed the number I thought I'd never want to again. But I needed to do this, because I was miserable for what I had done. And I missed him soo much.

He picked up after one ring, "Rose?" He sounded excited and weary at the same time.

I took a deep breath, "Hi, Emmett."

There was barely even a pause, "Rose, I'm so sorry for what I did. I really didn't mean it-"

"Emmett it's okay." He ignored me.

"-and I promise I'll do everything I can to make this right for you. Just please, please, don't stop speaking to me. I love you soo much."

I smiled into the phone at hearing the words, "Emmett, it's okay."

Now there was a pause, "What?" My monkey man without a brain…

"Emmett can you come over, please? We need to talk."

"I'm on my way." Then he hung up.

I sighed as I turned the phone off and sat on the couch which I had occupied myself on for the past week. I frowned at the Chinese take out food I had sitting on the table, and I hurried in cleaning it all up before the doorbell rang.

I shook away my nervousness as I walked to the door and opened it cautiously, and I was engulfed in a huge hug.

I gasped, "Emmett, I can't breath."

Emmett cursed, "Sorry." he loosened his grip and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him lightly.

I sighed as I rested my head on his chest, "I've missed you."

He tightened his grip slightly, "Oh, baby, I've missed you too." He pulled back from me, "I'm really sorry I screwed up, Rose. I didn't know what I was doing and I'll do whatever I can to fix it."

I smiled at his innocent eyes, "Emmett, I've taken care of everything. I convinced my parents not to come and everything's okay now. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you anyway, it wasn't your fault."

Emmett sighed in relief as he shut the door behind him and pulled me to the couch with him. I couldn't help but feel better as he kissed my forehead lightly.

"So does this mean we're good now?" Poor Emmet, he sounds so down. I never gave much thought to how much this affected him.

I nodded, "Yeah, we're good."

He sighed then smiled, "Well, look at the bright side, tomorrow's your birthday. You have to be excited about that."

I nodded again, "I guess so." I shot him a look, "You did give me a present, right?"

Emmett grinned, "Of course, but I did have Bella's help on it." Well, that was a relief. If Emmett got me a present without anyone's help there was no telling what I might get- maybe something for his jeep. Guys.

"Good." I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder and his arm came around pulling me close to him.

Then he suddenly asked, "Why did you get so mad anyway?"

Oh, I forgot he didn't know.

I sighed again, "Well, my parents didn't exactly approve of me moving here all the way from Texas you know." I paused, "My family is sort of a big deal I guess."Emmett frowned, "What do you mean by 'big deal'?"

I shrugged slightly, "My mom and dad are kind of the owners of a big bank out there and we're supposed to be high class I guess."

He looked at me strangely, "So you're rich?"

I shook my head, "My parents are, I'm not really. After the big fight we had of me moving here, I didn't want to have anything to do with them."

"So Jasper feels the same way about them too?"

I nodded, "After what happened, he decided he was done with them too and moved here with me." I paused, "It surprised me too, because before we moved here Jasper and I weren't close at all."

His eyes widened slightly, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and moving here changed our whole relationship." I grinned, "Two rich kids from Dallas, Texas moving to Las Vegas, Nevada for a circus job sure caused gossip back home like you wouldn't believe."

Emmett laughed at that, "I bet it did. My mom and dad were different from yours."

I was suddenly interested, "What did they do when you wanted to move here?"

"Well, my dad kind of okayed it, but my mom was in tears from the time she heard the news until we were on the plane." He paused, "But of course she going through the 'change' during that time. "He shuddered, "It was horrible."

It was my turn to laugh now, "So they're okay with you living here now?"

He nodded, "Sure. But we have to go home every year for Christmas you know." He smiled, "Speaking of that. You know Christmas is only three weeks away."

I nodded, "Yeah, and the show premieres the week before. So what?"

Emmett kept his smile on his face, "How about coming home for Christmas with me?"

I felt myself brighten up, "Oh, Emmett! Of course I will." I paused, "Oh, my gosh. What if they don't like me or something…' I trailed off as I went into hysterics.

**A/N Okay there you have it guys! I just thought I should go ahead and show how they made up while I waited for a really good revenge prank for the story. I hope you enjoyed Rosalie's POV, because it's the only one in this. Also, you found out why she doesn't like her parents (finally). **

**I have also finally found a prank for the next chapter. Yay. So next chapter will be Rosalie's party, the payback prank, and more Edward and Bella fluff. **

**Okay the knew question is:**

**What is the name of the movie Bella picked out to watch with Edward?**

**Get the question right and you get a shout-out. **

**But to get a shout-out and give and answer to a question, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW. Please. **


	13. Chapter 11: Rosalie's Birthday Party!

**A/N Ya'll a great for being such dedicated fans, all of you. Shout out to my cousin Kelly (Catfish) you are so great for getting the answer right! Also, as to your review on my profile, I say ROLL TIDE! How in the world can you say Auburn is better than Alabama…? Another reviewer got the answer right too, you're awesome teamedwardtwilightfan, and this is your second shout-out so I'm glad you pay attention! Anyways, so here's the chapter of the REVENGE PRANK, Edward and Bella admit everything, and a birthday party! It's awesome ya'll. **

**Enjoy! **

**Me: Edward, it will make me sooo happy if you do it. **

**Edward shakes his head: Absolutely not! I belong with Bella, Brittany. **

**Me: But Edward, won't you at least think about it?**

**Edward: How can I think about it when you don't own Twilight?**

**Me: I know I don't own Twilight! But can't you at least consider it?**

**Edward sighed: Brittany, I can't propose to you. **

**Me: But Edward! I love you…*pouts and talks to herself* I own this fan fic and if he wants to be in it, he better ask me to marry him. *talks to Edward again* Edward, I have an ultimatum.**

**Edward sighs in defeat. **

Bella's POV

Today was Rosalie's birthday party and we were celebrating it at the studio. I was all excited because Rosalie and Emmett had finally worked things out, and I was making progress with Edward. When I woke up this morning, he was still there. He even kissed me good-bye before he left! It was soo sweet of him to stay with me all night after what happened with Jacob. Sigh.

Rosalie was here with Alice and we were getting ready together. Alice had picked out our outfits (naturally, and her choices were actually pretty cool. Rosalie was wearing a black cocktail dress with one shoulder strap paired with a brand new pair of red stilettos, Alice was wearing a silver sequined dress with thin straps and she paired it with clear pumps, and I was wearing a white dress with a deep V and a flowy skirt piece that came just at my knees it was paired with black heels. I fought with Alice over the heels, but I lost. Sigh. Rosalie helped Alice with hair and make up for all of us and I sat back and watched them work their magic. When we were finished, we looked beautiful.

Alice smiled at our reflections, "We are going to make their jaws fall to the floor."

Rosalie nodded, "Emmett might drop dead."

I sighed, "I hope I don't trip for Edward to have to catch me- yet again." They laughed at that.

We were going to meet the guys at the party, and we got a cab so we wouldn't get dirty on the way there. Alice was talkative the whole time, and all she talked about was Jasper.

She groaned, "Do you think he'll ever propose to me? We've been dating for almost two years! Maybe he doesn't love me like I thought." She pouted.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Alice, Jasper love you. Believe me about that. I'm sure he's just waiting for the perfect time."

I nodded along, "Yeah, Jasper just has to find the right moment. He's head over heels for you, Alice."

Alice seemed happier again, "I think so too! Maybe will live here, in a nice apartment…" Her voice went on and on about their future together.

We arrived at the studio, and Alice paid for the cab ride against Rosalie's protest. (It was Rose's birthday after all) Now we were walking side and I could hear the music blasting from inside.

Rose sighed, "Emmett overdid it."

We didn't say anything as we went through the doors.

And yes, he did overdo it. The entire studio was lit up like some club, and the music sure sounded like one. There were balloons everywhere and a big banner was hung for everyone to see and it said, "Happy Birthday Rose". There was a table full of food, drinks, and utensils. Everything was done in hot pink, and it was amazingly over extravagant. And people were everywhere.

Rose groaned, "I knew he would do this."Alice grinned, "At least he did this with the goodness of his heart."

I swallowed, "But Alice, it's way too much."

We were brought out of the conversation when loud whistles came from across the room. We all turned to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward smiling at us. We walked over to them and the whistles once again rang out.

Emmett wrapped and arm around Rose's waist, "You look hot babe."

Rose rolled her eyes as she kissed him, "I love what you did for me." I tuned their conversation out.

Alice threw her arms around Jasper's neck, "How do I look?"

He smiled down at her, "Perfect." She beamed with happiness.

I looked at Edward nervously as I placed a small smile on my face, "Is it too much?"

Edward shook his head as he leaned down towards me, "You look absolutely beautiful." He kissed me softly and pulled back with a smile, "Just beautiful."

I smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"Hey, you two." We turned to see Emmett looking at us with an annoyed look, "Are we going to party or what?"

Edward and I laughed as we joined them on the dance floor. We danced for what seemed like hours on end when Emmett announced it was time for cake and ice cream.

Rose gasped when seeing her cake, "Emmett! What have you done?" I frowned as I looked at it. The cake was four cake layers with very pink icing. The top layer was round, the middle triangle, and the bottom square. And it was covered in white polka dots. On top it said happy birthday with here name and age. It also had twenty-three candles on it. Wow.

Emmett smiled innocently, "I thought it looked okay."

"Twenty-three candles?"

"I just wanted to see if you could blow them out in one breath." Another grin. "But you can't, can you?"Great. He was daring her.

Rosalie huffed, "I'm going to blow every damn candle out in one breath." Show him up girl.

Emmett eagerly lit the candles and everyone sang happy birthday. I felt my heart stop when we were singing, because Edward slipped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my cheek as he rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed happily and finished singing.

Rosalie filled her cheeks with lots of air, and we all held our breath as she started blowing them out one by one. It got down to three left and she blew harder as her air died out- and there was only smoke.

Everyone clapped and whistled as she beamed at Emmett.

She laughed, "Told ya I could do it."

Emmett smiled showing his dimples, "I knew you could, Rose." And she threw her arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

We all ended up looking away after a few minutes.

Edward sighed into my ear, "What are you doing this weekend?"

I shrugged slightly, "I don't know. Probably nothing, why?"

He paused for a second, "I was thinking since the show opens next weekend, I would go to my parents house this weekend to give them the free tickets." He paused again, "And I was thinking that maybe you could come with me, if you want to of course." He sounded a little nervous.

I blinked as I realized what he was saying, "You want me to meet your mom and dad?"

Edward nodded as I slipped out of his grip and turned around, "Yes. Do you want to?"

I laughed, "Of course I do." I frowned slightly, "But do you think they'll like me?"

Now it was his turn to laugh, "I'm most definitely sure they'll love you. Just like I do." He stopped speaking and his eyes widened slightly just as my mouth popped open.

I gasped for breath and was finally able to say, "You love me?" Oh, my gosh! This was huge!

Edward seemed surprised that he said it at first, but then he softened up and smiled slightly, "Yes, I do." He hesitated slightly before saying, "I've loved you for a long time."

I was still in shock, but I managed to say, "How long?"A smile, "A very long time."

My heart was beating hard, my breathing was labored, and I was absolutely sure that I was dreaming. If this were a dream, everything would've disappeared when he said he loved me.

I took a deep breath, "Edward, I love you too. I always have."

Now it was his turn to be speechless. He still didn't say anything after a few seconds, but then unexpectedly, his lips descended on mine. I responded to the kiss eagerly wrapping my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. I pulled back and kissed him again, but we were interrupted by Emmett. That's my brother.

I groaned as I rested my head against Edward's chest, "What do you want?"

He laughed at my tone, "I wanted you to go get my present for Rose. It's on the secretary's desk."

I frowned as I brought my arms down from Edward's neck, "Why can't you go get it?""Because I have to go tell the DJ to put a song on for me." He grinned and walked away.

I exhaled loudly, "I'll be right back." Edward flashed me a smile and I walked to the door.

I pushed against it and it barely budged. I pushed again harder, and it still wouldn't move. I looked around me and caught Rose and Alice's attention. They walked over with curious looks.

"What's wrong Bella?"I gestured to the door, "Can you help me open this, it's stuck?"

We all three pressed our hands to it and gave a big push just as we heard Emmett shout, "NO!"

As soon as the door popped open, we were covered in something gooey and liquid feeling. And it smelled horrible. I looked at Rose and Alice in horror and I realized it was pistachio pudding. Lots of it. Our dresses were completely ruined and my hair felt like it weighed twenty pounds.

Alice spit it out of her mouth, "What is on us?"

Rose gritted her teeth together, "Pistachio pudding. And who loves this stuff?"

I whipped my head around, "EMMETT JAMES SWAN!"

Emmett gulped from across the room.

**A/N Wow. This was amazing I think. Do you like Edward and Bella finally admitting their true feelings? How about Emmett's big prank screw up? I luvs it! Yay. So I've been getting lots more story alerts and lots favorites ya'll. I am sooo psyched about it all. Thanks bunches! Now just so you know, I've got about four chapters left until its completed. Sigh. It seems like I just started this story. Anyway, ya'll are awesome for reading this and I thank every one of you! **

**Question of this chapter is:**

**What is the name of the ride on the Stratosphere that made Emmett scream? **

**Get it right, and you get your shout out peoples! **

**Review if you want to see how the meeting with Edward's parents go. You know you want to…**


	14. Chapter 12: Meeting the Parents!

**A/N Wow. This was amazing I think. Do you like Edward and Bella finally admitting their true feelings? How about Emmett's big prank screw up? I luvs it! Yay. So I've been getting lots more story alerts and lots favorites ya'll. I am sooo psyched about it al. Thanks bunches! Now just so you know, I've got about four chapters left until its completed. Sigh. It seems like I just started this story. Anyway, ya'll are awesome for reading this and I thank every one of you! **

**Question of this chapter is:**

**What is the name of the ride on the Stratosphere that made Emmett scream? **

**Get it right, and you get your shout out peoples! **

**Review if you want to see how the meeting with Edward's parents go. You know you want to…**

**A/N Yay, I'm so happy about the feedback I've been getting. Lots of people adding me to their favorites just so ya'll know. JESSICA got the answer right, it was X- Scream. Shout out to you cuz, you're awesome. And to my cousin Kelly (aka Catfish), I am tired of you putting WAR EAGLE into your review, because it's ROLL TIDE! Just saying…So you've waited patiently enough and everyone says they liked the ending to my last chapter, I did too! HA. Anyways, so here's the next chapter where Bella meets Edward's parents. YAY! Hope ya likes it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Me: Edward, for the last time, do it or you'll be out of my story and I'll make Jacob be with Bella. **

**Edward: You can't do that! Everyone knows Bella belongs with me. You have to have me in this story.**

**Me: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this fan fic so I can take you out if you won't do as I say.**

**Edward: But, Brittany, this isn't exactly fair to everyone who wants Bella to be with me. Can't you make an exception?Me: I'll think about it. But if you won't marry me, I won't keep you in this fic. **

**Edward: But the people want me in this so I can be with : Okay world. *speaks to everyone reading* I'll keep Edward in this story if you tell Edward to marry me. **

**Edward hangs his head: Oh, no. *speaks to everyone reading* It's all up to you all. If you want me to remain in this story, review and let me know if I have to marry her. **

**Me: YES! Review it everyone!**

Bella's POV

I tugged down my shirt for the hundredth time today it seemed like, because I couldn't sit still. I was freaking out and I didn't know what to do. Today I was meeting Edward's parents and Edward was driving since I didn't know where they lived (obviously), and he seemed amused at me freaking out.

For what felt like the tenth time, I asked, "Are you sure they'll like me?"Edward chuckled, "Yes, Bella. My parents will love you."I sighed, not feeling assured, "I just don't know about this. What if I completely make a fool of myself in front of them.""They won't hate you, I promise." He smiled as he looked at me, "My parents are really great, and I know they'll love you. Trust me." When he looked at me with those beautiful green eyes, I couldn't not trust him.

I sighed again as I looked out the window, "You shouldn't do that- it's hardly fair."Edward was frowning when I looked back at him, "Do what?"I smiled slightly, "Dazzle me like that- I can't think clearly when you do that."Now this amused him, "I dazzle you?"I fidgeted in the seat, "Frequently as a matter of fact."He chuckled softly, "I dazzle you…interesting."I frowned, "Why is that interesting? You have to know you do that?"Edward shrugged, "I just never thought you fell for it."I hid my smile as we continued to get closer to his parents house. We pulled up to this huge mansion, and I do mean HUGE. I fidgeted with my hair as we got out and Edward walked around to my side wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Don't be nervous, I'll be there with you." He smiled down at me with my favorite smile.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, let's do this before I lose my nerve."Edward laughed as we started for the door. When we walked inside, it was exactly like you'd picture places like this and a woman was walking down the stairs with a warm smile on her face as she saw us. She was taller than me, small in the waistline, she had long caramel colored hair and green eyes that I guessed Edward got them from, and she had looked absolutely happy to see me. Hmm.

Edward gestured to me, "Mother, this is Bella. Bella this is my mother, Esme."

Esme smiled at me, "Hello, Bella. I've been looking to seeing you for quite some time. Edward's told us all about you."I felt a blush come across my face, "Hi, Esme. I hope he's said good things about me." I looked at Edward as I said that.

He smiled innocently, "Always.""I wasn't sure when you would arrive, but I made lunch if you're hungry," Esme said.

I was hungry, "Thank you, lunch would be nice." I smiled at saying that and Edward seemed relieved that I wasn't nervous anymore.

Esme led us into a dining room where a small lunch was prepared and a man was sitting at the end of the table next to where Esme sat down.

Edward gestured to him as we sat down, "Bella, this is my father, Carlisle. Dad, this is Bella."Carlisle smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Bella. I was beginning to think we were never going to meet you."

I looked at Edward curiously, "How much do you talk about me?"He shrugged with a smile on his face, "Just every time I talk to them." I felt another blush spread across my face, "Oh."Esme smiled as she took a sip of her wine, "So, Bella. Edward tells us your show is coming up this weekend. Are you excited?" I nodded, "Oh, yes. I've been waiting on a show like this to come forever." I straightened in my seat as I became animated, "It's the biggest part I've ever gotten before, and I'm looking forward to it."Edward smiled at his parents, "Bella is amazingly talented.""It must be great to do something you love then, isn't it Bella?" Carlisle looked eager for my answer.

I nodded again, "I've wanted to do this for a long time, and I was so happy when I moved here and got a job with them. I get to work with great people all the time so it makes it even better."

Esme seemed to enjoy the conversation, "That's how you met Edward, isn't it?"I felt blushed on my cheeks again, "Uh, yeah. Well, actually I met Alice first."Edward nodded, "Alice came to the studio first and met Bella, then she introduced us."Carlisle chuckled, "Leave it to Alice to make friends on the first day."I smiled at that, "Alice is great, and if it weren't for her I would've never met Edward." Edward smiled at that and I kept my gaze away from him.

Esme was beaming with joy, "That's wonderful. What are you doing after the show's over?"I shrugged slightly, "Well, when the shows over I have to go home for Christmas, because my mother will be disappointed if we don't go." I cracked a smile, "My brother, Emmett, tried staying once, but my mom argued him on the phone until he was at the airport."They laughed at that.

It was then that I realized I was making a good impression on Edward's family. And I could tell that Esme liked me as well as Carlisle, so maybe I could get through this after all.

It was then that my cell rang.

I frowned, "Oh, excuse me." I dug through my purse to get my phone and I answered, "Hi, Alice."I heard a sob, "Bella, I need you right now."I frowned, "Alice, are you okay?" Everyone frowned as they looked at me and I gave a the I-don't-know look.

Alice cried harder, "Bella, I think Jasper's cheating on me."

I felt my stomach drop.

**A/N Oh, no what happened? Jasper cheating on Alice? No way…? Bet ya didn't see that one coming. Ha-ha. As you know I've only got a few chapters left and it's going to be great. Next chapter is going to be really good and I hope you all like it. Sorry it wasn't long, because i was in a hurry to post and everything. **

**Question is:**

**Where are Rosalie and Jasper from? **

**Review if you want to know if Jasper is cheating on Alice! Review peoples!**


	15. Chapter 13: Jasper's Not Cheating!

**A/N Wow, lots of you reviewed this about Alice and Jasper and whether or not he's cheating on Alice. For those of you who were criticizing Jasper, How dare you think he'd cheat on Alice! Why would you even believe he'd do that to her in the first place? And for those of you who guessed what happened, congrats for staying true to Jasper and not believing that lie! Awesome people you are. One of the people who completely guessed what happened was teamedwardtwilightfan. I also owe an apology to teamedwardtwilightfan, because I didn't know she got the question right in chapter twelve. Sorry. But they also got the question right on the last chapter so you are so awesome for being true to this fic and reviewing every chapter so thanks you much for your awesomeness! Also, I'm insane and proud got the answer right too so shout out to you for the first time! You're awesome too! So getting back to the story now, remember I said there was only a few chapters left so this one is a complicated/big one. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Me: Okay, Edward. No one said if they wanted you to marry me, so I guess you're not in this fic no more.**

**Edward: Wait! Come on you have to have me in this, Brittany. Please don't take me out of this. **

**Me: Too late Edward. You're out of the fic. **

**Edward: No- *he's gone***

**Me: Okay peoples! The Edward in this fic is replaced by Jacob. **

**Peoples: *silence***

**Me: Are you saying you want Edward in this fic after all?**

**Peoples: YEAH! Bring back Edward!**

**Me: …fine. I don't own Twilight, but Edward you can be in the fic again.**

**Edward comes back: Thank you. **

**Me: No hard feelings?Edward's silent. **

Bella's POV

As soon as Edward dropped me off at their apartment, I hurried up to her room. Alice was sitting in her bed with a box of tissues, chocolates, and a picture of Jasper in her hands. She was crying and her eyes were puffy and red- she looked awful. Her naturally spiky hair was disarrayed and messy- like she hadn't brushed it- looking. She wore a ratty old shirt and jogging pants, and they weren't even matching colors. She had tears just rolling down her eyes, so I walked over to her and threw my arms around her.

She was sobbing, "I-don't-understand-why-he-doesn't-want-me-anymore." She started sobbing harder and my heart broke.

I tightened my hold on her and said, "Alice, maybe you're wrong. Jasper would never-"

Alice cut me off with harder sobs, "I know that! Why do you think I'm so upset? I love him and he's cheating on me with some girl! How could he?" She cried harder into my shoulder.

I sighed, "Alice, what exactly did you see? Tell me all about it, okay?"Damn, I didn't know what to do. Alice was really upset and if I got my hand son Jasper I was going to hurt him.

Alice pulled back and blew her nose quickly before saying, "I was going to surprise him at his apartment with lunch, because he worked so hard yesterday so I knew he wouldn't be in today. You know?"I nodded, "Yeah. Go on, what happened next?"

Alice wiped her tears away and continued, "So I showed up at his apartment and noticed an unfamiliar car there in my parking space. MY parking space dammit!" Wow. She was upset. "So I stayed in my car wondering who it was when Jasper comes out of his door with a girl." A tear rolled down her cheek as she recalled what happened.

I sighed at that, "What did she look like an what happened next?"She continued, "She was average height and built with strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes. Very pretty though." She sniffled at that. "So I was confused at who she was and everything and they were talking a little. She was smiling, he was smiling, and then he hugged her! He hugged her Bella!" she was crying again.

I grimaced, "Maybe she was some of his family or something?" It came out like a question.

Alice shook her head, "No, his family doesn't like him. This hug was not a family hug, Bella. He hugged her and she kissed his cheek before she left. And he was still smiling as she drove away. Why is Jasper doing this, Bella?" She was crying full force now and she blew her nose again as she popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

I grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears away before saying, "Alice, I know you're hurting right now, and maybe there's some explanation for happened. I mean, I never thought jasper would do that to you- he loves you Alice!"

She sniffled again, "Do you think so?"I nodded with a determined look, "I do. And I'm going to go see him right now to see what happened, okay?"Alice seemed to cheer up again, "Okay." But her voice was barely a whisper.

I got off her bed and said, "I'll be back as soon as I find out anything."Alice nodded once and I left.

I was practically fuming as I walked to Jasper's. How could he do this to Alice? She loved him for crying out loud and he is supposed to be in love with her too. I just don't get it at all. What was going on earlier?

I arrived at Jasper's and started knocking loudly on his door, "Jasper, it's me!" I don't know why I just shouted that angrily.

Jasper opened the door confused at my expression, "Hey, Bella. What's wrong?"

I charged into his house not waiting on an invitation and said, "Jasper how could you do this to Alice?"

He shut the door and looked at me in surprise, "Do what?"

I glared at him, "You know very well what. Alice knows all about what happened today, Jasper."

Jasper's face paled, "She does?"

I nodded still angry, "Yes, and now she's at home really upset and it's all your fault." I was so mad, I forgot to ask if that was what really happened. Whatever, he's basically admitting to it.

He seemed defeated as he sat down on his couch, "I thought she's be happy- not upset."

I frowned as I got angrier, "You thought she'd be happy?"

He nodded not looking at me, "Well, yeah. I thought this was what she would've wanted."

Now I completely lost it, "You thought she'd be happy with you cheating on her?" Now this was completely wrong in so many ways!

Jasper looked at me in shock and surprise, "Cheating on her? I'm not cheating on her."

I felt utterly stupid right now, "You're not?"

He shook his head slowly, "No."

I blushed, "Oh. Well, Alice thinks that's what happened today. She saw you with that girl earlier and she thought you were cheating on her. But, you're not are you?"

Jasper stood up again, "Of course I'm not! I love, Alice." Now he was upset that she was upset.

I groaned as I rubbed my temples, "Okay, so what exactly did happen this morning with that girl?"

He sighed, "That girl was a woman at the jewelry store I met a few weeks ago." I snapped my head up as he continued, "I asked her about a ring for Alice, and they didn't have the one I wanted so I had to order it. So Tanya dropped it off today for me."

I dropped my hands and said, "What?"

Jasper smiled slightly, "Bella, I'm going to ask Alice to marry me." Oh. I'm such an idiot.

I broke into a smile, "Oh, Jasper. That's great! Alice would be so happy about that."

He lost his smile, "Not if she's mad at me."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry about that. You show up with that ring and Alice will immediately understand everything. Trust me."

Jasper was silent for a second, "She's coming for the rehearsal tonight, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I'll propose there that way everyone will be there." Jasper was getting happier now, "Do you think that would work?"

I nodded again, "Yeah. Alice would be so excited about that, Jasper. I'll talk to her and convince her to come." Problem solved.

So now Alice and I were arriving at the studio and she was a little down, "Bella, are you sure it was just a misunderstanding? Jasper still loves me?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes where she couldn't see, "Alice, Jasper loves you so don't worry anymore." I exhaled sharply as we entered the studio.

Edward was already there and he smiled upon seeing me, "Hey."

I skipped up to him with my own smile, "Hey." I giggled softly as he pulled me to him and kissed my lips softly.

He pulled back and said, "I love you, you know."

I smiled bigger and said, "And I love you too." I love saying that words now.

He wrapped his arms around me, "So is Alice okay now?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she just thought the worst of Jasper. But everything's okay now."

Edward quirked an eyebrow, "Did you honestly think Jasper was cheating on her?"

I felt my face flush, "I didn't really, but Alice did so…" I frowned at him, "You knew about the ring, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. He asked my permission along with my dad's." He smiled at saying that.

I gasped, "Edward, you could've told me!"

He chuckled, "If I had you would've told Rosalie and eventually Alice, love." My heart fluttered when he called me that.

I sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right."

Jasper walked over to us and said, "Edward, I need the ring now." Wow, he sounded really nervous and excited. It was knew for him.

I smiled brightly as I stepped away from Edward so he could get the ring from his pocket and hand him it, "Here you go, Jasper."

Jasper smiled breathlessly, "I can't believe that I'm about to do this."

I laced my fingers through Edward's, "Don't be nervous, Jasper. Alice loves you."

He exhaled slowly and said, "I know." Then we watched as he walked over to Alice and said, "I need everyone's attention please."Alice frowned as he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. Edward and I moved closer so we could hear and Alice was looking around in confusion.

Jasper cleared his throat, "Mary Alice Cullen, I love you." It was so simple, but yet I felt my heart stop at watching her reaction. She was stunned and speechless as Jasper slid down gracefully on his right knee, "Will you marry me?" He pulled the ring out with his free hand and opened it.

Alice's eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh, Jasper! Of course I will." We all clapped as she threw her arms around Jasper's neck and kissed him passionately.

With Rosalie and Emmett's kisses, you looked away because it got gross. But with Alice and Jasper's kiss, you looked away because it felt like you were watching a private intimate moment.

But we all watched as Jasper slid the ring on her finger and Alice was jumping up and down with joy at that. Jasper was glowing just the same.

I smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, "Isn't that so sweet, Edward?"

Edward nodded and rested his head on my shoulder, "She looks so happy." It was touching how much he loved his sister.

I sighed, "She's been waiting for that since forever. I'm happy for both of them."

Edward kissed my cheek, "Me too."

I felt so happy right now, but tomorrow was a big day. Tomorrow was the first show we had and I was nervous and extremely excited at the same time. I hoped everything turned out all right.

**A/N Alright, peoples. So this was a sweet fluffy chapter a little and the whole Jasper thing was straightened out. So how many guessed it right about Jasper? If you did, let me know so I can give you a shout-out in the next chapter. I hated when people didn't trust Jasper, because he would never have done that to Alice. **

**Question:**

**What did Emmett drop on Bella, Rosalie, and Alice's head at Rose's birthday party?**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE PROPOSAL! **


	16. Chapter 14: Show and the next challenge!

**A/N Alright peoples, everyone liked the proposal! So great of you all to say that. Also shout-outs to 1mooncalled and teamedwardtwilightfan. You guys are awesome! And the answer to my question was pistachio pudding! So glad you liked your long shout-out teamedwardtwilightfan, because once again soo sorry for what happened in chapter 12. So peoples, now's the chapter for the opening of the circus show and lots of Bella and Edward fluff. **

**Here ya go!**

**Me: Edward please forgive me! I swear I didn't mean it. **

**Edward: You took advantage of everything. And you don't even own Twilight!**

**Me: I know I don't own twilight. I'm sorry, really and truly sorry! I never wanted to hurt you like that, I'm Team Edward! I didn't mean it. **

**Edward: Well…okay then. I forgive you, Brittany.**

**Me: Thank you Edward! **

**Edward smiles. **

Bella's POV

Okay, tonight was the night. The big show premiere and I was excited and nervous as hell at the same time. I kept telling myself over and over again that everything would turn out fine, but I was unconvinced for some reason. Ugh, I really needed to just calm down.

For what felt like hours, I waited at the studio for everyone so we could get our costume, hair, and make-up done. I was looking everywhere for Edward, but I haven't seen him yet. Alice, however, was completely bouncing every time she saw another person get ready for this show.

She gave me a hug when she saw me, "Bella! Oh, isn't this wonderful!"

I smiled, "Yeah, it is. Wow, you look amazing."

Her spikes were extra spiky tonight and it actually through off different colors when a certain light hit it- that was how black her hair was. She had great make-up on that I knew would look amazing under the lights during the show. Her outfit was complicated. All of us girls wore outfits like this, but sometimes it was a little weird. Our outfits reminded you of something from William Shakespeare's play Midsummer's Night Dream. Thin material covered our chest with small vines for decoration, and it had one shoulder strap that was thin too. It was a cropped top, but the sides were long and connected to the bottom of the outfit which would be considered underwear if you didn't know any better. We had our skin color tights under it though thankfully but the bottom to the outfit barely covered anything. But it did make moving easier when up in the air though. On our feet, we wore lyrical shoes on our feet and our hair was done to represent our outfits. Sine Alice had short spiky hair, they had fake ivy vines in her hair to give her a fairy look about her- like Shakespeare. Mine on the other hand being extremely long was pulled back into a tight bun and lots of vines were placed around my hairline for some reason. I felt like I was a flower when I was done, but I think maybe the glitter on my face took attention away from the vines maybe. Yeah, right. But we did all look amazing to tell the truth. Now the guys on the other hand wore something slightly different. They were completely shirtless -not kidding- and small amounts of make-up brought attention to that when you were in the crowd. All of them worked out so it would look amazing. They all wore pants in a tight material like ours, and it was dark green. They wore lyrical shoes too on their feet, but it almost looked like they were barefooted. And their hair wasn't as touched up as ours, but they had a vine piece put around their heads as well. And the finishing touch was the dark brown leather bands around their wrist so the girls could grab aloud of them when necessary without slipping. **(A/N Do not think this makes them seem gay or anything, because they really wore costumes like this with more skin showing than what I explained. The guy performers were artists- not gay)**

Alice smiled back at me, "Thanks, so do you, Bella! So pretty."

I felt a blush spread across my face, "Thanks. I'm soo nervous."

She rolled her eyes, "Come one, Bella. You've practiced this routine perfectly so there's nothing to worry about at all. Cheer up!"

I shot her a look, "Alice, I start out coming down from the ceiling intertwined in a long white curtain. How can I not be worried about this?"

Alice laughed, "Bella, they will not let you fall. Be excited."

That made me smile, "Okay."

It was then that I heard the most beautiful voice ever, "Well, don't you ladies look beautiful."

I smiled as I turned around, "Hi, Edward."

And he looked so amazing. When I said the guys worked out for this- I wasn't kidding.

He smiled back at me, "Hello, Bella."

He looked at his sister, "Hey, Alice."

Alice smiled at him, "Edward, you look so cool! It's all so magical and I can't wait for it to start. Oh, there's Jasper. I'll see you later!" Before we could even say anything she hurried away.

I laughed as I looked back at Edward, "It's not natural to be that excited."

He shrugged, "That's Alice for you." He grabbed me hand and kissed it softly smiling against my skin, "I was told not to mess up your make-up."

I laughed softly, "I'm almost tempted." I frowned slightly, "I'm really nervous about this."

Edward laced his fingers through mine and drew his thumb over the back of my hand, "Don't be. You'll be amazing and there's nothing to worry about."

I restrained from biting my lip, "Are you sure? This is the biggest show I've ever done and I don't want to screw this thing up."

He shook his head contradicting me, "You won't. As soon as you get out there, you will feel calm and ready to put on a show for these people."

I gave him the oh-come-on look, "How do you know that?"

Edward smiled my favorite smile, "I just do."

We were interrupted when Rosalie came over, "Edward, Bella, we need to get everyone ready now. The show starts in five minutes." My heart stopped as we started moving through the crowd of performers careful not to mess anyone's hair or make-up up.

Of course, I had to say good-bye to Edward so I could go up to the ceiling top for my beginning part.

I sighed as I looked at Edward, "Are you sure I can do this?"

Edward nodded as he kissed my hand again, "Positive." He smiled when he dropped my hand, "I love you."

I smiled back immediately over the nerves, "I love you too."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she hurried me along and I lost site of Edward, so I went up. Standing on the ceiling top and looking down at the people and the artists as the show started, I was beginning to feel nervous again. I shook my hands around me wildly and closed my eyes thinking of my happy place. Sitting on my couch with sweats on and Edward being there with me telling me I was beautiful without make-up and my hair done like this. I was instantly calm again and the stage hand behind me told me I needed to get ready, because my part was coming up.

I opened my eyes and allowed myself to get hooked up to the curtain thing and I got a good grip winding my legs through it tightly as the music played softly when they lowered me.

The audience awed as I came into view and started sliding out of the curtain slowly. I kept my left one in it, but my right came out as I kicked myself up and bent it straight up flipping backwards in a complete circle and stopping upside down. I smiled when I realized I wasn't nervous anymore and I unwound my left leg to wrap around in my upside down position allowing me to swing back up again. My arms slipped through the curtain and danced around it as if I were on the floor and not Lord knows how many feet in the air. The audience clapped as I flipped forward and caught the curtain again with a bent leg. They started lowering me again and I felt better that I was going to be with Edward in just a second. I kept my position easily as I got closer to the ground and my back was perfectly arched when I made it to Edward. He flashed me a quick smile before unwrapping me out of it and beginning out part.

I did the tango position like I was supposed to and my heart beat faster as we danced and I twirled away from him trying to escape him. I did my ballet leaps, turns, and positions perfectly as Edward got back to me and I fell into his arms as we danced again.

We danced all the way into the center then our lift part began. I was hoisted up into a balanced pose in the air before Edward pushed me up letting go of my foot so I could turn on my side in a flip unto his arms, and then I was swung over his shoulder until I was right behind him. When Edward's hand reached for me, I didn't even hesitate as I grabbed his wrist bands kicked up hard until my right knee was propped up unto his shoulder. Then I swung down quickly around Edward until his hands caught me in a dip pose. The music stopped, the crowd applauded and I smiled as I looked into his green eyes. He smiled back and the music started allowing the next act to perform.

Edward and I danced off the stage and I was beaming as we went back stage.

Rosalie was really acting her part, because she was already ushering me and Edward up for the square routine. I was much more calm as we were hooked into the cables and sat on the thing. Edward and I smiled at each other before they lowered us.

The crowd applauded when we got into view and Edward and I stood up and ran through it as if we were still in the studio with Angela.

I kicked my feet off the bar and threw them up and over the bar where my hands were. I was upside down now and my stomach was pressed against the bar now. I removed my right leg to wrap around the bar, then I threw myself up so I was sitting up on it with one leg hanging down. Edward was already in his position at the time and I took a deep breath before climbing up and standing on the bar in a balanced movement. I walked along the top of it while Edward made his way inside the square and I dropped when I reached the corner so that I could curl my legs around it and hang upside down. Edward gripped my arms as I swung down and straddled the bar in front of him. The water movements began just like when we practiced. Swinging into the bars and intertwining our limbs as we moved around and I was at ease now whenever Edward's hand brushed my arm or anything now, and I didn't blush once. The last step for me was when I through my right leg over the bar bending it so that I could hand on while I held onto the bar under me, and Edward's lips were merely inches from mine. No, the kiss wasn't part of the show, but it was reflex I think. I couldn't help it, and Edward certainly didn't try to stop me. The crowd applauded as they started pulling the square up. Edward and I broke away from the kiss when we were out of their view and he helped me down when we reached the top.

However, Rosalie was waiting at the top anyway.

She smiled, "That was amazing guys. Nice work." I smiled as I looked at Edward and he laced his fingers through mine upon smiling back at me. We walked down and was met by my brother who engulfed me into a huge hug.

I gasped as I dropped Edward's hand, "Emmett, can't breath."

He loosened his hold and pulled back with a grin, "Sorry. You were awesome. Damn, who knew my sister was so talented?" He fake punched me and I rolled my eyes as he set me down.

Alice was skipping over to me, "Bella! You were amazing out there." She hugged me just as tight as Emmett and she was five times smaller than he was.

I took a deep breath when she let me go, "Thanks. It was so much easier than what I thought it was going to be."

Edward's arm slipped around my shoulders, "I told you everything would be okay."

I smiled as I looked up at him, "It helped having you there though."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Okay, enough lovebirds. Now that we have officially got this show over with, we have one more thing to discuss."

I frowned as I looked at him, "What's to discuss?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "How dad's going to feel about Edward coming home for Christmas."

Oh, hell.

Now we were back at mine and Emmett's apartment, discussing Christmas. Great.

Alice was jumping up and down now, "I want to come too."

I smiled, "Alice, are you sure your mom and dad would be okay with that?"

Alice's smile fell, "Oh. But I mean maybe I could…no." She threw her arms up in the air in distress, "Damn. I guess I'll see you when you get back then."

Jasper gave her a teasing smile, "Are you saying you won't be happy with spending it with me and your parents?"

She looked at him in surprise and said, "Of course I would be. I love you!" She threw her arms around him as she smiled and he laughed along with all of us.

I looked at Edward nervously, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I mean, my dad can be pretty overprotective sometimes."

Edward smiled, "I want to meet you parents. As long as we can spend Christmas Eve with my parents and then fly down on Christmas Day to be with yours."

I smiled back, "That would work. I'll call my mom- she'll be ecstatic."

I drummed my fingers on my desk nervously while the phone rang, "Hello?"

I sighed, "Hey, mom. It's Bella."

I heard a gasped, "Bella! Hi, baby. How's everything going with you and your brother? Are you still coming for Christmas?" She sounded a little sad if we weren't.

I laughed into the phone, "Everything's fine. Perfect actually, and yes we are still coming home for Christmas and that's why I called."

There was a slight pause, "Is Emmett still bringing Rosalie with him?"

I smiled into the phone, "Yes, mom. And I was going to bring…somebody with me too." I bit my lip as I waited for her answer.

There was a gasp, "OH! Bella, who is he? Is he a performer, black jack dealer, are you being safe?"

I felt the blood rush to my face, "MOM!"

There was a laugh, "I'm just kidding. But seriously, what's he like?"

I smiled into the phone and said, "Well, he's amazing. His name is Edward and he's Alice's sister"- my mom liked Alice- "but he's not as excited about fingernail polish as she is." I laughed at that and continued, "And, he's a real gentleman so I know you'll like him. And I really like him a lot, so please don't let dad go overboard."

My mom laughed into the phone, "You must really like this boy a lot."

"I do. Mom, I love him." I had never said that I loved a guy to my mom before so I waited for her answer.

"Bella, I want to meet this boy! Bring him home and I'll take care of your father. My baby girl's in love….!" I laughed at her excitement.

I was bringing Edward home to my parents. What could possibly go wrong?

**A/N Alright peoples! There's your new chapter and I hope ya like it. So as you all know, next chapter will be the last one probably. It will include the two Christmas' thing. I'm pretty sure it will be the last one, but I'm not sure. I'll just have to see how many reviews I get! **

**Question: **

**What was the girl's name who Alice thought Jasper was cheating with?**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**


	17. Chapter 15: Two Christmas'

A/N I'm back peoples! Sadly this is my last chapter for the Cirque Du Soleil fic and I hope you all enjoyed reading it like I enjoyed writing it. Shout-outs go to I'm insane and proud and teamedwardtwilightfan. You guys are sooo incredibly awesome for reviewing this story and getting the question right! Kind of sad this'll be the last and final question at the end of the story…Okay I've got to stop for I start to cry. So here we go peoples! Me: I'm so glad you forgave me Edward.

** Edward: It was the least I could do after your apology.**

** Me: I'll make it up to you by saying that I don't own Twilight.**

** Edward: That's make me feel better. Me: I might even make it up to you by not letting Charlie shoot you in this chapter.**

** Edward: Ha-ha, we both know he wouldn't do that.**

** Me: But Edward, you aren't bullet proof in this one so…**

** Edward: Brittany!**

**Me: Just kidding…*evil smile***

Bella's POV

So today's Christmas. Yeah…I'm not nervous at all. Okay, maybe that might be a lie. Okay, so it is a lie. I'm really extremely nervous. Today I'm having Christmas with Edward's parents and then I'm flying out tomorrow with him so we can have spend Christmas Day with mine- and Emmett and Rosalie of course. They left earlier today, and Rosalie was just as nervous as I am now. Of course, it won't be soo bad with Alice here with me at least. She's bringing Jasper to her parents' house today so Jasper and I will be nervous together.

Yeah, I'm so not worried about it anymore. I am such a terrible liar.

For like the thirtieth time today, I squeezed Edward's hand, but we were now at his parents' house so he just chuckled at my nervousness.

"Relax, Bella. My parents adore you."I didn't relax instantly. Although his velvet voice did make me melt a little…

I loosened my tight grip on his hand and said, "You already told me that, but I'm not so sure, Edward. I mean, I ran out of there last time we were here." I'll say. The fiasco with Jasper still made me a little guilty for just leaving after meeting them.

He squeezed my hand this time, "It's okay, love." My heart fluttered at the name he now called me.

I smiled up at him, "Alright, let's do this."He smiled back before opening the door to see Esme hurrying over to us, "Edward, Bella! I'm so glad you could come." Before I could even blink, she had me in a hug much like Alice's. I guessed that's where it came from. But I hugged her back naturally, because Esme had this way about her that made me feel like she loved me- I felt it the first time I met her.

I smiled back when she pulled away, "I'm glad I could come."She was practically squealing with joy as she smiled back before hugging Edward, "I hope that the drive wasn't too bad, son."

Edward shook his head, "Not bad at all."

I sighed happily as I tightened my hold on Edward when we started walking to the living room, and Esme's eyes traveled to our laced hands and I could practically see the happiness flowing out of her. And I liked that a lot that she approved of us. I liked Esme.

Esme went ahead into the living room, "Carlisle, Edward and Bella are here."

We walked in and I marveled at the Christmas tree they had in the middle of he gorgeous room. It had to be taller than Edward by a good few inches and it was perfectly cut in a natural way. But it was decorated with lots of things. Gold tassels were wrapped around the tree in every which way, lights of every color were sparkling everywhere, and different design, cut, and shaped bulbs were giving the tree that extra effect of a wonderful happy holidays. And the star on the tree was the brightest light on there, but it all looked so magical to me that I instantly loved it.

Carlisle was sitting in a recliner and he smiled upon seeing us, "Merry Christmas son, Bella."I smiled, "Merry Christmas Carlisle." Edward and I sat on the couch beside Esme and she was just glowing with satisfaction every time Edward's arm would brush mine in the slightest.

Were all sitting around talking about different things when a shout came from the door, "Merry Christmas everyone!" We all laughed at Alice's excited and happy voice as she skipped to the living room with an amused Jasper being pulled by her hand.

"Hey, Alice." We all seemed to say that at the same time.

Alice hugged Esme quickly and pulled her father out of the chair to do the same before we all sat back down.

Alice was talking animatedly, "I'm so sorry we're late. I was looking everywhere for this beautiful outfit I was thinking about for…" her voice went on and on into detail where she ended saying, "But I couldn't find it in any of the stores I looked in! None at all! I was so mad and so I told the manager that…" Again, she went on and on about fighting over the newest fashion and what was not in this year until she finally concluded her speech with, "So I decided to just forget the whole thing and bought Rose a new purse. Crazy story, huh?"

We all seemed to smile at once, "Yeah." Jasper just smiled at Alice when she looked confused at our tone, and it was clear he loved her despite her shopping obsession.

But then again, everyone loves Alice. It's impossible not to!

Alice turned to me, "So Bella is your mom and dad cool with the bringing Edward home to them thing?"

We had already eaten now and were cleaning up dishes in the kitchen while Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and Esme were talking in the dining room.

I grimaced, "Well, my mom was completely ecstatic about the whole thing, but my dad…" I shook my head, "Lets just say that he wasn't too happy about it all."

She laughed as she handed me a plate to dry, "Oh, he can't be that upset."

Leave it to Alice to think my dad wasn't mad about me bringing a guy home for him to meet.

I put the plate in the cabinet and said, "He might not be now, because my mom talked to him about it. But you never know I guess."

Alice laughed, "Exactly." She turned the faucet off and said, "Time for presents!"

After Edward and Jasper went and brought the presents from our cars inside, Alice was animatedly handing out things like she was born to do it. After spending the last four hours with her, I was completely convinced that Christmas was her favorite holiday.

Alice got to first- she decided that- and she tore into the shiny silver wrapping paper from her mom and dad faster than I'd ever seen anybody do that. She seemed a little annoyed that it was a box she had to open, but she ripped that thing apart. When she pulled out a few sets of clothes -designer- I thought her head was going to explode with her squeal of excitement.

She started jumping up and down, "They're sooo gorgeous! I love them so much!" She hugged her mom tightly and almost cut her dad's air off when she hugged his neck and then she was holding them out for everyone to see.

It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen before. But Alice always made things so exciting like this, and that was part of the reasons he was my best friend.

So we continued opening presents. Jasper got a few sets of clothes and books from Alice that he told her he needed. Esme got a jewelry from all of us and she practically squealed louder than Alice did. Carlisle got clothes from Alice and an antique looking artifact from Edward that he said was from the 1600's. He's mentioned that Carlisle was interested in that time frame for some time now and Carlisle seemed overjoyed to have that piece. I was a little weary though when Alice handed me a box, "This is from me, Bella!"I smiled slightly at her attitude and opened it slowly, then I flipped the lid off, "Alice, this is perfect!" And it was. She's gotten me the entire collection of classical books. Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Great Expectations…you name it and it was there.

She smiled back, "I knew you'd like it better than clothes." Because she couldn't be more right, I hugged her hard.

When I let her go, she looked at Edward expectantly, "Are you going to give Bella her present yet?"I gave Edward a suspicious look. I told him I didn't like people spending money on me, because it just wasn't necessary. After a year, I gave up convincing Alice.

Edward held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't spend a dime. Promise." I was instantly relieved, "Oh." I waited and he surprised me when he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

He looked at the rest of them, "If you'll all follow me please…" He trailed off as he started pulling me through the house.

I felt my eyes widen though when we reached a part of the house where a grand piano was placed. It was absolutely beautiful to say the least.

I looked at Edward with a confused expression when he sat down, "You play the piano?" This was something I never knew about him.

Edward nodded as he patted the seat next to him, "Yes." I sat down softly, and Edward placed his hands on the keys lightly- and then he started playing. And the sounds that came from this grand piano, were absolutely beautiful. It was so sweet and soft- like a lullaby. **(A/N How many guessed this present? ;) )** And his fingers glided over the piece so quick and easily that it made it look so easy for him.

As the song played on, he leaned over to me and whispered, "I wrote it for you." I felt so happy as it played on that I don't think I could contain it that much. Edward had composed a song for me for my Christmas present. And it was absolutely beautiful.

No one had ever done that for me before, and this was exactly why I loved Edward.

When his fingers glided over the last notes, I couldn't help it as I smiled, "I love it, Edward."

He smiled looking at me, "You do?"I answered him by leaning up to him and kissing him softly and pulling back, "I really do."

He kissed me this time, and I barely registered that people were still in the room until I heard a click and a flash went off.

Edward and I broke away to see Alice standing there holding a camera in her hands, while Esme was beaming with joy again. Alice smiled innocently.

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and Edward just laughed as he pulled me up from the piano bench.

That night, when we were in the guest room, I walked over to my night bag and grabbed a box from it before going back to the bed where Edward was watching me curiously.

I smiled as I sat it down in front of him before I climbed back in the bed, "Aren't you going to open it?"Edward smiled back as he took the box and lifted the lid off revealing a very nice silver picture frame and a photo of the show. The photo was of Edward and I when we were in the square with the kiss that ended the show.

Edward looked at me with a surprised expression, "How did you get this?"I sighed happily, "It's the poster addition for the show advertisement- I got the first copy from Rose yesterday." I bit my lip nervously, "I just thought that it would be a good present so…do you like it?"My answer was when Edward's lips crashed on mine in a heated passionate kiss. I couldn't hide my smile as I kissed him back just as passionately, and his arm snaked around my waist.

Then he pulled back to whisper against my lips, "I love it." He kissed me again and said, "I love you."

I kissed him and pulled back to whisper, "I love you, too."

Then he kissed me again.

Now we were on our way to my house. We said our good-byes this morning -after Esme made us a huge Christmas breakfast- and got the first flight out to Phoenix. Now I know I was nervous, but now Edward was sweating bullets.

"I thought your dad was just a cop."

I rolled my eyes, "He is just a cop."He shook his head in disbelief, "No, he's not. He's the chief of police. Why didn't you tell me?" I laughed, "It's okay, Edward. I don't think my dad would arrest you or shoot you for me bringing you home." At least, I didn't think he would…

Edward sighed as he pulled into the drive through, "So, you don't think he will…" He trailed off as he looked at me with a weary expression.

Nervous Edward was really funny so I couldn't help it as I laughed again, "Edward, my dad will not shoot you."

He mock glared at me, "And how sure are you?"I grimaced, "Uh, maybe 88.9 percent."

Edward's eyes widened, "Maybe?"I laughed again as my mom came out the door wearing a big smile on her face when she saw who was in the car.

I smiled looking at Edward, "At least somebody's happy to see you."He shook his head in disbelief as we got out of the car.

My mom ran up to me, "Bella!" I was engulfed in a hug- big time.

I gasped, "Mom, I can't breathe."

She pulled back and said, "Sorry. I'm soo glad you're here, Bella!" She looked at Edward expectantly, "And this must be Edward!"

He smiled at her politely, "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand, and my mom took both of us by surprise and hugged him too.

When she pulled back, she said, "I'm just glad to see Bella bring somebody home. I worried about her getting so lonely up there and…" Her voice trailed off as the door opened.

Edward and I both seemed to freeze slightly as my dad appeared in the doorway. He looked…like an overprotective father. He stood there in the doorway…wearing his police uniform. Hands in his pockets, a glare towards Edward, and his gun on his hip.

Oh, hell.

My mom immediately went up to him, "Charlie Bella's here."He barely looked at me and I decided to intervene as I laced my fingers through Edward's, "Um, dad this is Edward. He's, uh…my boyfriend." Okay, I sort of croaked the word out and Edward was instantly tense beside me as my dad stepped forward- his gun swinging in his holster- and measured him up and down.

My dad finally nodded to him, "Hi, Edward." His voice was flat and very impolite.

Edward swallowed hard and held his hand out to my father, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan."

My dad took his hand slowly, and I couldn't mistake the squeeze he gave Edward's hand. I've got to say though, Edward didn't even flinch from it. It was like he expected it.

My dad released his hand and grunted in a weird way before turning to me, "Come here, Bells." His voice softened immediately when he spoke and I couldn't help it as I gave him a hug.

"Great to see you, dad." I pulled back from him and my mom gestured for us to go inside.

When we got there, Emmett was already in there with Rosalie, "Bella! Edward!" He was smiling from ear to ear.

Rose offered a slight wave, "It's about time you got here."

I rolled my eyes as Edward and I sat down, "We were only gone for a day, Rose." I leaned over and whispered, "How bad has it been so far?"She sighed, "Well, Emmett keeps watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and Santa Clause is Coming To Town over and over again. He sat up all night making a Santa Clause wish list!" She rolled her eyes, "If I didn't love that big oaf…"

I laughed as Emmett pouted over her words, "Emmett, you already made your list without me?"Rose and Edward gave me a confused look while he shrugged, "I couldn't wait any longer."When Edward still kept looking at me like that, I explained, "Every year Emmett and I make a Christmas wish list just because, and then we hang it up on our tree." I shrugged, "It's just something we've always done."

He smiled, "That's cute."Rose snorted, "Cute? Emmett wrote down that he wanted a whoopee cushion so he could play pranks on the performers when they practice in the studio. How is that cute?"We all laughed immediately.

My mom and dad came in -after having a 'little' talk- and sat down on the other couch across from us and my mom was just giddy to have both of her kids bring people home. I could see it in her face. My dad, however, was still glaring a little at Edward.

So we just began Christmas.

My mom had, thankfully, gotten take-out for Christmas dinner instead of attempting another horrible turkey dish. We were all very eager to eat the delicious food though, but Emmett had at least three helpings of it all. When Rose and I did the dishes, everything was really quiet in there. I was beginning to worry so we hurried up and went into the living room to find my dad sitting in his chair…unloading his gun.

I stood there a little confused, and even more confused when Edward smiled at me in what looked like relief. What happened in here?

Edward's POV **(A/N I had to do some POV for him for the final chapter ****J )**

As soon as Bella went into the kitchen, I was beginning to worry again. It wasn't that her dad was being incredibly rude, but he hadn't taken his gun off the entire evening. Bella tried to ease the tension a lot, but nothing seemed to help.

But out of the blue, Mr. Swan said, "Let's get one thing straight here, Edward. I hope you don't get your hopes up about sharing Bella's old room, because that is out of the question." He pats his gun, "I'll make sure of it."I immediately responded by saying, "Mr. Swan, I have no intention of sharing Bella's room with her. That would be disrespectful sir." And it would. I wasn't even going to consider it with her dad being able to use that gun still attacked to his hip.

Emmett had never looked more serious in his life, "Uh, dad, I really think you don't have to worry about Edward at all." When Mr. Swan couldn't see him, he winked at me playfully. I had to resist the urge to smile, and Mr. Swan seemed a little impressed.

"So we have an understand then, Edward?"I nodded, "Of course sir."And he did the one thing I had waited for him to do all evening. He took his gun out of his harness and started unloading the bullets just as Bella walked in. I immediately felt a little better.

Maybe I could do this for Bella after all.

Bella's POV

After my dad put his gun away, everything was a lot easier to go through. My mom started with the presents though and it was utter chaos I guess. First of all, Emmett was disappointed that he didn't get a PS3 from my mom and dad. Instead, he got new sets of clothes, but he did get the PSP from me. I have no idea what he's so upset over. Rose said she already got her present from Emmett (I didn't ask), but my mom got her a nice pair of earrings. My mom made me my present from her and dad. She collected my t-shirts from over the years as a kid and completely made it into a blanket for my bed. **(A/N I got that from the Eclipse Movie sort of. Ha-Ha.)** I had to say though, it did look pretty cool. Emmett even got me a few movies; Midsummer Night's Dream and Bram Stoker's Dracula. Then my mom asked me what Edward got me and I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Well, Edward can play the piano and he composed a piece for me." Yeah, I was blushing.

My mom was smiling huge, "Oh, that's so lovely."Emmett rolled his eyes, "A song?" he snorted at that.

Rose glared at him, "Why couldn't you do something sweet like that for me?"He paled, "Uh, well, I can't play the piano.""Exactly, so don't act like it's stupid." She crossed her arms over his chest.

He looked offended, "What are you talking about? I thought you loved my present?"And I'll be damned, she blushed! Right in front of everyone. This was something I had never seen her do the whole time I'd known her.

She was quiet and that's when Emmett intervened, "So, Bella, if you want we can do our wish list now- I'll do mine over." He looked like a three year old bounding up and down about Christmas.

I laughed, "Sure."

So he went and got paper for us and I gave one to Edward who looked amused as he took it from me.

And I began writing.

_Dear Santa (or the imaginary guy), I think everything I could ever wish for happened to me this year. I now have Edward, who I love so much, and there was nothing I could've wanted better. I think now I just wish that everything works out for everyone. Life is just getting easier for me right now and I think fate has finally come through for me. I mean, my dad managed to not shoot Edward! That's a miracle in itself. -Bella. _

As I finished my letter, I put it on our small light up tree and looked at Edward who was still writing his letter.

I smiled as he glanced up at me and looked into my eyes. His smile was absolutely breathtaking and I couldn't help but be completely happy with the way things were right now. So yeah, I think fate finally let me have things I wanted for once and I was fine with that.

I had Edward, my dad didn't shoot him, and Christmas wasn't a total disaster. Makes me wonder what life might throw at me next.

**A/N Wow, I have finally finished this chapter. I hope its good enough, because I worked soo hard on it and it's the longest one I've ever done. I hope it was a good ending. So, I'm going to be putting up another story, but I want to know which one you want, okay? So here's two stories with the summaries to them.**

**First choice is,**

**Rosalie is Jasper's sister and both got changed during the civil war. Now they roam the world on a killing rampage looking for towns to prey on. Their target? Forks, Washington. Maybe Emmett can save her before something darker takes control. **

**Second choice is,**

**Bella and Edward had been friends their whole life. When her parents divorce, Bella leaves and doesn't come back for two years. Now seventeen, Bella returns to Forks and to Edward, but new feelings start to develop after she realizes how much she really missed him. **

**So just leave a review and let me know please!**

**Also, I hope everyone leaves a review, because I'm making an Author's Thank You note after I post this so I can thank you all for giving awesome reviews and let you know which one got picked, okay?So please review!And the final question for the Cirque Du Soleil story is, **

**What hotel was the Cirque Du Soleil show the main attraction for? Ha-ha, I took you back to the beginning for that one. **

**Review this final chapter please! Much love to you all!**


	18. AUTHOR'S THANK YOU NOTE

**A/N**

**Dear peoples (readers),**

**Thanks you soo much for your wonderful reviews and love to my first real fan fic on this site. I was so excited when I looked at my inbox and saw the lots of reviews and I think that's the most I ever got out of one chapter so thanks to everyone! I am also proud to announce that the Rosalie and Emmett story was picked for my next one and I have already put the three chapters up- so be looking for it! **

**It's called, Foxfire. (and no, it doesn't have anything to do with fire) **

**Here's the real summery for the story though:**

**Rosalie is Jasper's sister and they both got changed during the civil war days. Now they roam the world on a killing rampage, because of the no Alice vision. But is there something else making Rosalie kill? Emmett steps in after being drawn to her.**

**So there ya go! **

**So I got a few reviews about doing an epilogue or a sequel, but I was a little weary about that. If I did a epilogue I know I'd make it really cheesy or something like that, but if you want one let me know please. And as for a sequel, who knows? If I get really inspired or something about it maybe I'll come back with a sequel to it, but I'll have to find an awesome plot for it ya'll. **

**Thanks to Xx-Team-Twilight-Xx, Bellaangel383, 1mooncalled, KathyCullenSwan, and teamedwardtwilightfan for reviewing my chapters and to everyone else who I didn't mention, because I most likely forgot your names (sorry if I did). Special thanks for getting the question right teamedwardtwilightfan, because I thought I was going to trip you up on that one ;) haha. (the answer was Treasure Island Hotel) Special thanks to xX-Team-Twilight-Xx for reading all of my stories and thinking they're awesome! Special thanks to my wonderful cousins Jessica (JESSICA) and Kelly (Catfish), because you guys are so cool for reading this for me before hand and letting me know if it was any good or not. **

**Thanks to everyone else too!**

**So I really hope you all read my other stories as well, and thanks again for reading this peoples!**

**Much love to ya'll -Brittany. Aka- nosserate.**


End file.
